Survive the Nightosphere 2
by mah29732
Summary: Hunson Abadeer is once again at it, with a few old souls from the first season and a bunch of new souls to torment for the new season, along with three teams this time.
1. Chores for Finn and Jake

Survive the Nightosphere 2

Chapter 1: Chores for Finn and Jake

Hunson Abadeer was indeed rather tired of often going to release prisoners or sending one of his typical minions to do the job. So, since Finn and Jake were down in the Nightosphere visiting Marceline who was visiting her father, Hunson himself, he decided to have Finn and Jake do a few chores for him.

"Since you two are down here, I think I am going to assign you a few tasks" continued Hunson.

"And just what are those tasks going to be?" asked Finn.

"You are going to release a few prisoners" continued Hunson.

"So what kind of lowlifes are stuck down here in the Nightosphere?" asked Jake.

"Well, the last time, a reality show host came down here" continued Hunson, "he's still lurking around, but you two better be on your guard, he's even trickier than me."

As Finn and Jake were led to the area of where the prisoners were, a certain Chris McLean was lingering in his cell waiting for someone to retrieve him.

"Man, it's been so boring down here!" cried Chris.

"Ha, there was no way that you were going to get a second chance, and I was going to make sure of it!" laughed Duncan who was in another cell.

"It's your fault that I am still here!" cried Chris, "When I get out of here, I am going to make you regret what you did!"

"Yea, bring it on then!" laughed Duncan, "I dare you!"

"Uh, Jake, I think we should really leave these two alone" said Finn as he approached the two cells.

"Wait, you don't look like any sinister minion of Hunson's to me" said Chris as he was rather suspicious of the two.

"Hey, do you want to get out or not, the big guy wants you out" said Jake.

"A talking dog, and I thought a talking monkey was strange" laughed Chris as Finn ended up releasing Chris first and then Duncan.

But before the two could continue, Chris ended up tackling Duncan in trying to beat him up, which Jake ended up using his powers to separate the two.

"Hold on there buddy, we just released you" said Jake.

"But he's the reason why I'm still here!" cried Chris.

"Come on, we got others to release" said Finn.

Mandy and Billy were typically in their own cell waiting as Finn, Jake, Chris and Duncan came.

"I think it's that time" said Mandy.

"Great, you're going to release that loser?!" cried Mindy who was in another cell.

"How did someone like her end up here?" asked Chris to Mandy.

"I have no idea" replied Mandy.

After releasing Mandy, Mindy and Billy, Finn and Jake noticed a few other prisoners whom were rather anxious to get out.

"This is rather demeaning, I am the one who usually puts souls away!" cried Walker who somehow ended up in the Nightosphere, "In the Ghostzone!"

"Uh, you're already dead, how did you end up here?" asked Finn to Walker.

"Kid, you don't want to know" replied Walker.

After Walker was released, Mandy noticed Pandora and Velma the Spider Queen were in two cells.

"I think we're going to need to release these two" said Mandy.

"Oh, don't forget that vicious other spider guy" said Velma who was referring to Venom who was trying to break out.

"Let me out!" hissed Venom to Finn and Jake.

"Do as he says, do as he says!" cried Jake who was rather afraid of Venom.

After Venom was released, both Finn and Jake heard some unusual giggling voices.

"Get me out of here!" cried Squidward as he was trying to escape the same cell that Spongebob and Patrick were placed in, "These two morons made a deal with the Flying Dutchman stating that they along with myself could be sent to the Nightosphere!"

"It's a vacation!" laughed Patrick, "And I dressed for such a tropical occasion!"

"Yea, and the best part of it is, the Flying Dutchman said that you can never leave it!" added Spongebob, "Vacation forever!"

"Get me out of here please!" cried Squidward who was begging Finn and Jake.

"Alright, alright, geeze man" sighed Finn as he released the three.

"Walker, I thought you were the one who locked up souls" laughed Spectra as she was in her cell mocking Walker from afar.

"Come say that to my face" said Walker.

"Boys, if you be so kind to give me that opportunity" said Spectra.

"You heard the crazy spirit lady" laughed Jake.

After Spectra was released, Mandark was indeed not happy that everyone else was being freed.

"Hey, what about me, I'm a genius who deserves to be freed!" cried Mandark.

"No you're not, I'm more of an evil genius than you" laughed Evil Jimmy who was in his cell.

"Ha, you two are both wrong" laughed Evil Timmy.

"I'm afraid that goes to me" laughed Nega Wally.

"Such bothersome pests" sighed Dan Phantom who was also in the Nightosphere.

"I just say we just release all of these guys that are here just to shut them up from complaining" said Jake.

"That's a great idea" added Finn.

As Finn and Jake released each of the trapped souls, they came across a certain Noob Sabiot who was busy meditating in his cell.

"Uh, I think it's time for you to come out now" said Finn as he opened up the cell door.

"I'll go on my own leave" said Noob.

"The guy sounds pretty serious, do you bet he was a ninja in life?" asked Jake.

"Probably, we better let him follow us when he can" added Finn.

They soon came across Triton, and the cell that held Magica de Spell, the Boogeyman, Shredder and NegaDuck.

"This is so unfair, all I wanted to do was just takeover the world!" cried Shredder, "If it were not for those pesky turtles, I would not be in this mess!"

"And all I wanted was Scrooge's number one dime!" cried Magica.

"Ha, I deserve to conquer the world more than you all put together!" laughed NegaDuck.

"Well I should have replaced that Grim Reaper" sighed Boogeyman who apparently got over his phobia, "but somehow I ended up here instead!"

"No, I deserve to rule!" cried Triton who ended up chiming right on in.

As they all argued who deserved to rule the world more, Finn and Jake just simply quietly opened up the cell doors with them not even noticing it.

"Excuse me, excuse me" said Finn who was trying to calm them down.

"Wow, you two are having trouble getting these folks to calm down" said Him as he came by, "let me show you how it's down, EXCUSE ME BUT CALM DOWN!"

Suddenly the villains topped arguing and noticed Finn, Jake and Him.

"Your cue" laughed Him.

"Hunson has given us the tasks of freeing you all" said Finn.

"Yea, so you better all calm down and follow us" said Jake.

But as Finn and Jake were just about to leave, two more prisoners were left.

"So what are you in here for?" asked Dennis to Scott.

"Ha, like I'll ever tell you" laughed Scott.

"I tried to help conquer Bikini Bottom, but that went south" continued Dennis.

"Hey, looks like we almost forgot you two" laughed Jake as he ended up releasing the two from their cages.

"About time" said Scott, "so, the big guy wants to see who'll deserve a second chance again?"

"Yep" replied Finn.

"Can't wait" laughed Dennis.

As the prisoners whom were released began to follow Finn and Jake, the two had an uneasy feeling they were going to stay longer just to help out old Hunson Abadeer.


	2. Three Teams This Time

Chapter 2: Three Teams this Time

As Hunson led quite a few newcomers, along with Chris and others whom had been with him before, it was obvious they were going to form into teams.

"This season there will be three teams, Chef, if you don't mind to be the honor to put those on one of the three teams" said Hunson.

"Will do, the following will be members of the Undersea Misfits: Spongebob, Dennis, Squidward, Patrick, Triton, Mandark, Magica, Spectra, Boogeyman and Shredder; for the Fallen Again Angels: Chris, Duncan, Scott, Mandy, Mindy, Venom, Walker, Velma, Pandora and Billy; for the Crazy Nega Team: Evil Timmy, Evil Jimmy, NegaDuck, Noob Sabiot, Nega Wally, Nega Kuki, Negal Nigel, Nega Abigail, Nega Hoagie, and Dan Phantom" said Chef.

Confessions:

"Great, I have to be on the same team as this loser!" cried Mindy referring to Mandy.

"Ha, time for me to put things into gear and get myself out of here" laughed Walker.

"I am going to show everyone that they should fear someone like me!" laughed Dan.

End of confessions.

"Now if you'll just follow me to your first challenge" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led everyone to the area where he was going to give them the challenge, it was quite a simple challenge.

"Today's challenge would be a simple one, where you'll be the one who'll grab the flag and hoist it up on the fort you'll be staying, however, you'll have to find a way around a variety of traps in order to get to your fort of choice" said Hunson.

Chef ends up firing a gun filled with blanks, each flag was placed in a mine field that Him had setup earlier.

"Ha, this one's going to be an easy challenge!" laughed Scott.

"Sure, why don't you go first!" laughed Venom who picked up Scott and threw him right directly into the mind field which poor Scott ended up exploding right into the air screaming for his laugh.

Confessions:

"Man, I better watch out for this guy" said Chris referring to Venom.

"If there is anyone who deserves to win, it's going to be me!" laughed Venom.

"Okay, not fair!" cried Scott who was badly burned.

End of confessions.

"Looks like Scott is making sure the mine field is safe for us!" laughed Chris.

As members of the Fallen Again Angels dashed across the mine field, the Undersea Misfits were having trouble of their own.

"Hooray, a field, say where are the flowers?" asked Patrick.

"They must not be growing Patrick" replied Spongebob.

"It's a mine field you dolts!" cried Squidward.

"I say you two will be running across it or I'll be making you" laughed Dennis.

"Dennis is here?!" cried Spongebob as he couldn't believe it.

"I'm heading off first!" cried Patrick.

Suddenly Patrick exploded as he stepped on a mine, sending him flying toward the flag.

"I got it!" laughed Patrick.

For the Crazy Nega Team, NegaDuck was arguing with Evil Timmy, Evil Jimmy and Nega Wally on who would lead the team.

"There is no way that you two are going to led it" said NegaDuck, "I have experience!"

"I'll handle this" sighed Noob Sabiot as he went off.

It was easy for the shadowy ninja to grab the flag with ease.

"Come on" said Noob as he was that quick.

"I must say, he's rather resourceful" said Evil Jimmy.

As the three teams continued to race to their forts, the Fallen Again Angels made it to their fort first.

"It's too high!" cried Scott.

"Here, let me help you again!" laughed Venom as he then threw Scott right up in the air with him screaming.

Scott landed right on the roof of the fort and was able to place the flag.

Confessions:

"I can't believe we made it first!" laughed Scott.

"Ha, I'm going to win this season for sure!" laughed Venom.

End of confessions.

The Undersea Misfits ended up putting the flag on their fort next.

"Yea, we did it!" laughed Patrick.

But for the Crazy Nega Team, it was quite the obvious that Evil Jimmy, Evil Timmy and NegaDuck were all trying to put the flag onto their fort at the same time.

"This is ridiculous" sighed Noob.

In the process, the trio ended up tearing their flag apart in the struggle.

"Wow, it was supposed to be a rather simple challenge, but apparently simple isn't in either of you three's dictionaries" sighed Hunson, "you'll have to vote for someone off."

After a few hours, it was time for members of the Crazy Nega Team to vote for someone off, for this season, Hunson was going to give away a trophy of himself to those whom were going to stay for another day.

"Just taking a page out of Chris McLean's handbook" laughed Hunson, "each of you who will get to stay for another day will receive a trophy of me, while the one who will not will have to be tarred and feathered on the Walkway of Shame out."

"And now for those whom will get to have a trophy" added Chef.

"Thank you, and the following are going to be safe: Evil Timmy, Noob Sabiot, Nega Wally, Nega Kuki, Nega Abigail, Nega Hoagie and Dan Phantom" continued Hunson to which he was awaiting for the dramatic pause, "and the final one who gets to stay for another day would be Evil Jimmy. Sorry NegaDuck, looks like there'll be no room for you here."

"What, I'm the first one voted off?!" cried NegaDuck, "I'm also already feathered!"

"And here comes the tar!" laughed Jake who ran with the tar pouring right onto poor NegaDuck.

Poor NegaDuck had to indeed take the Walkway of Shame out as he was escorted by Him.


	3. Test of a Mighty Cheater

Chapter 3: Test of a Mighty Cheater

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it's season two, this time three teams and a mine field of mines to trek across! Venom decided to give his team a boost by sending Scott flying into the air to capture the flag, unfortunately, he landed on a few mines before acquiring the flag for his team.

For a few other teams, the Undersea Misfits ended up getting their flag, while the Crazy Nega Team sadly tore its flag in its process sending NegaDuck onto the Walkway of Shame after he was rightfully tarred. So who'll be voted off? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of confessions.

It was another season for the contestants, especially for Chris McLean who wanted another shot of getting a second chance.

Confessions:

"Ha, this season I smell it's going to be my turn" laughed Chris.

"There's only going to be one soul and it's going to be me" laughed Venom.

"That was just so unfair!" cried Scott who wasn't pleased with what Venom did to him in the first challenge.

"Time to get revenge on that Mandy!" laughed Boogeyman.

"Vacation, vacation, forever, forever!" laughed both Spongebob and Patrick.

End of confessions.

Patrick was snoring quite loudly in his team's fort which no one, especially poor Squidward could stand.

"If you have a sharp pointing object now would be the time to shut him up" said Squidward to Triton who was up above on the bunk bed.

Triton ended up poking Patrick with his sharp spear, which didn't wake Patrick one bit, but suddenly a loud stomping could be heard outside, it was the sound of Trigon's feet.

"Well, that likely worked to get us up" laughed Chris as he and the others got out of their forts.

"Say, no hard feelings from the first challenge right?" asked Venom to Scott.

Confessions:

"What's this guy's angle here?" thought Scott, "He's trying to pull me a number, but I think I'll come up with a plan to get rid of him."

"That Scott is planning something against Venom" said Velma, "since he's really technically an alien spider, I guess it wouldn't hurt to join forces with him."

End of confessions.

"Ah now for today's challenge" laughed Hunson, "today's challenge would be a challenge all about testing one's strength, we'll be selecting a few of you to test your might skill with some of the most well known forms of metal that you'll need to chop right through!"

Confessions:

"Going to be an easy one!" laughed Venom.

"What, he's expecting us to do that!" cried Chris.

End of confessions.

As everyone were led to the area where they were going to be given the challenge, Jake was busy helping Trigon and Him lift a few heavy pieces of metal.

"So, do you really think they'll chop right through these?" asked Jake to Him and Trigon which both of them responded with laughter, "I thought so."

After the trio placed metal around, Hunson was hoping to see who'd be brave enough to go up first.

"Ha, I think I can take a shot at it" laughed Scott.

Scott ended up trying to give one of the metal pieces a karate chop, which only ended up hurting his hand.

"Wait til I say you can go next time" said Hunson.

"Will consider it" said Scott as he was holding his hand.

Confessions:

"What a loser!" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

"Each team will select a member of chopping this metal in half, the team that's able to chop the most metal wins" laughed Hunson.

"I choose the very scary spider guy" laughed Chris referring to Venom.

"Second" added Walker.

"Third" added Velma.

For the other teams, Magica da Spell was going to use her powers to crack open some metal.

"Leave this to me" said Magica.

"What are you going to do, maybe you should use Spongebob and Patrick as hammers" laughed Squidward.

"Knock it off or I'll poke you with this" said Triton to Squidward.

Confessions:

"And here I thought I was the tough one, but maybe there might be a way to get me ahead" said Dennis.

End of confessions.

As for the Crazy Nega Team, Evil Timmy and Jimmy agreed to select Dan Phantom to do the job.

"Glad you boys see things my way" laughed Dan.

As each teams selected their individual for the process, Dan went first and smashed each of the metal stacks with ease.

Confessions:

"Wow, there's something you don't see everyday" laughed Chef.

"Amateur" laughed Venom.

End of confessions.

Venom then went up next and smashed his way a few times, when it was Magica da Spell's turn, Dennis began to look around the area to find some thing that Magica couldn't cut in half with her magic. A certain Him was nearby and noticed Dennis' suspicious activities.

"Hmm, you seem a bit loss" said Him.

"To tell you the truth, I want Magica gone" said Dennis.

"Well distract her, and I'll make sure the metal won't be cutable by her magic" continued Him.

"Will do" said Dennis.

As Dennis went back, he noticed Spongebob and Patrick were giggling a bit too loud.

"Hey Magica, it sounds like these two here are causing trouble for you" said Dennis.

"I'm a bit busy" said Magica as she was trying to concentrate.

"Yea, but these two really are kind of annoying" said Dennis to which he leaned over to the two, "look like you two are enjoying yourselves on your vacation."

"Yea, vacation!" laughed Spongebob.

"Oh boy!" laughed Patrick as the two started to dance.

Their loudness did the trick as Him used his powers to make it impossible for Magica to cut anyone of them in half with her powers.

"Bah, this is pointless!" cried Magica.

"Well, it looks like the Undersea Misfits lose this one, which means they'll be voting for someone off" laughed Hunson.

It was quite the obvious which members of the Undersea Misfits were not going to get a statue of Hunson, Magica and Spongebob.

"Magica, you apparently had your magic warn off" laughed Hunson, "Spongebob, you disrupted her."

"He should be tarred and feathered, not me!" cried Magica which suddenly Spongebob receives Hunson's statue.

Chef ends up pouring tar on Magica which she sadly ends up taking the Walkway of Shame.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.


	4. Wrath of the Heavies

Chapter 4: Wrath of the Heavies

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

It was a revival of Test Your Might, where our contestants would show which team member could show off the other team's might in selecting a representative for their teams each team selected one individual for the challenge. Unfortunately, for the Undersea Misfits, Magica de Spell couldn't qualify, so she ended up being tarred since she was already full of feathers and headed off to the Walkway of Shame.

So who'll be tarred and hopefully feathered this time? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of confessions.

Indeed members of the three teams were resting peacefully in their forts.

Confessions:

"Ha, I got this one down" laughed Dennis.

"Man that Dennis sounds like he's just as crafty as Venom" laughed Chris.

"No one will stop me" laughed Venom.

"If there's going to be someone who'll rise to the top, it'd be me" laughed Dan.

End of confessions.

Suddenly loud gunfire was heard which made everyone scramble right out, as the three teams ended up getting out of their forts they noticed Hunson was there along with a Blue and a Red Heavy.

"Ah, glad you could make it, I hope these two didn't wake you" laughed Hunson.

"Let me guess, we're going to have a challenge dealing with those two?" asked Chris.

"Sort of" laughed Hunson, "just follow me."

As Hunson led them to the area where the challenge was going to be located, it was going to be a three team way capture the flag.

"Today's challenge would be a simple capture the flag" said Hunson, "but in this case, you'll have to capture two flags in order to obtain victory."

"So what are those two guys here for?" asked Duncan.

"To put you all in line!" laughed the Red Heavy.

Suddenly the Red Heavy pulled his minigun on Duncan and started to fire which Duncan ran for cover.

Confessions:

"Even though I decided not to come back, it's nice to make this former comrade suffer!" laughed the Red Heavy.

"My turn, my turn!" laughed the Blue Heavy.

End of confessions.

"I think I should be the volunteer to help apprehend one of the flags" said Pandora for the Fallen Again Angels.

"Ha, I bet I can get both flags before you" laughed Scott.

For the Undersea Misfits, Triton ended up volunteering, along with Patrick.

"Oh boy, this will be fun!" laughed Patrick.

Confessions:

"I hope Patrick gets blown to bits!" laughed Squidward.

"Vacation, vacation!" laughed Spongebob.

"What fools!" laughed Triton.

End of confessions.

For the Crazy Nega Team, Dan agreed to take both flags.

"It looks like I'm the only one capable" said Dan.

"What, you?!" cried Nega Wally.

"Just let him" said Nega Kuki.

As Hunson signaled the began of the round, Scott along with Pandora headed off to retrieve their flags, not knowing that Dan was on his way to ambush their team. For the two Heavies, they were firing at rapid speed with their miniguns in check laughing as each of the team members ran for cover.

"This does not go good with my hair!" cried Chris.

"Man, look at them run!" laughed Finn who was watching them from afar with Jake.

"They look like little ants running away!" laughed Jake.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves" said Him to both of them.

"Pretty much, Hunson wants us to do some chores for him" added Finn.

"Well, I have a few chores as well" continued Him.

"Ah man, not more chores" sighed Jake.

"YES MORE CHORES!" roared Him which scared Jake a little, "You two are going to help me do a little favor, I am placing my beat that Dan Phantom will be winning, and I want you two to skim the vote of whatever losing team loses."

"But, that's cheating" said Finn.

"Cheating, think of it as creative play" laughed Him.

"He's got a point" said Jake.

As the challenge progressed, Scott nor Pandora could obtain a flag, and neither could Triton nor Patrick. Dan typically retrieved both flags with ease, aside from grabbing the flags he ended up going right behind the two Heavies whom were having too much fun to notice him.

"Hello" said Dan.

Dan then gave the two Heavies the ultimate weggies of their lives, well afterlives and pulled their underwear right over their heads.

"Wow, the Crazy Nega Team, it looks like you win!" laughed Hunson, "As for the Undersea Misfits and the Fallen Again Angels, you'll have to vote for someone off."

Indeed it was obvious who wasn't going to get a trophy statue of Hunson, Triton and Patrick for the Undersea Misfits, and Scott and Pandora.

"Oh boy, I hope I can get tarred and feathered!" laughed Patrick which surprised everyone.

"Wow, sorry Patrick, I hate to disappoint you" laughed Hunson as he handed Patrick a trophy of himself, "and sorry Pandora, it looks like Scott will be staying and not you. Oh boys, please tar and feather these two!"

"Here comes the tar!" laughed Finn as he threw it both on Triton and Pandora.

"And here's the feathers!" laughed Jake as he threw it onto them as well.

"Ah man, you're so lucky!" laughed Patrick to Triton.

"You're lucky, you really are" sighed Squidward to Triton who also didn't want to be next to Patrick or Spongebob.

As both of them took the march on the Walkway of Shame out, Hunson was rather pleased how things were going.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.


	5. Return of Kaz

Chapter 5: Return of Kaz

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, things were pretty dicey for our contestants, as each of them had to grab a flag from the opposing teams, two flags to be exact, and to make matters worse, two Heavies were gearing up to make things harder for them!

In the end, the Crazy Nega Team made a comeback with the thanks of Dan also pulling weggies on the two Heavies, and in the end sending away two other members of the opposing team. So who'll walk the Walkway of Shame, and will they be tarred and feathered? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

Chris was indeed starting to get worried which member of the opposing team, let alone those within his own team were going to be a problem for him.

Confessions:

"Man, Venom is a tough cookie to be with, but there are even tougher cookies around him, which makes me think I can use someone like him as a useful tool" laughed Chris.

"If anyone thinks of using me as a puppet, they got another thing coming to them" said Venom.

"I am on a roll here!" laughed Dennis.

"Ha, no one will be able to kick me out" laughed Dan.

End of confessions.

As everyone slept in their forts, Hunson ended up having Trigon stomp around the area just to get them up again which made everyone come running out.

"You really know how to get us up" laughed Chris.

"Yes I do" laughed Hunson, "btw, we have a special guest who's going to be here, Kaz!"

"So which team will he be joining?" asked Mandy.

"The Fallen Again Angels!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Hey, that's not far, they have more members than we do!" cried Mandark.

"He looks like a weakling!" laughed Shredder.

End of confessions.

Kaz was indeed introduced as he was brought to them by Finn and Jake.

"I am so happy you have decided to give me to have an attempt in getting at a second chance" said Kaz to Hunson.

"Well, it was rather unfair that Yumi decided to send you here, but if you earn your chance, I'll help you at providing it" continued Hunson.

Finally, Hunson then led everyone to where the challenge was going to be located, this time three boats could be seen floating in lava.

"Today's challenge will be a lava boat race" said Hunson, "each team will jump onboard a boat and take it across the lava, however, Chef who is a few distances away will be firing cannon balls at your boat."

Confessions:

"This will sadly be a very warm experience" sighed Chris.

"Man he sure does know how to torment us" laughed Duncan.

End of confessions.

As Hunson started the race, each of the three teams got onto a boat and started off, Chef who was in a cannon not far started to fire various objects at the three teams.

"Watch out!" cried Kaz as he wanted to take control of the boat.

"Hey, I am the one who takes charge here!" cried Scott.

"Move it, it's my turn!" shouted Velma as she pushed Scott out of the way.

As Velma started to get ahead of the two other teams, for the Undersea Misfits, Patrick ended up getting the wheel somehow and was just steering the boat in circles.

"Wow, this is fun!" laughed Patrick.

"Yea, I know!" laughed Spongebob.

"You two are being idiots!" cried Shredder.

"Yea, you tell them!" added Squidward.

As Shredder tried to take the wheel, he began to struggle with Patrick.

"Hey, it's my turn!" cried Patrick.

"You'll get us all burned up!" cried Shredder.

Suddenly a large piano that was launched by Chef ended up falling onto their boat sending them all in hot lava screaming.

"Spongebob, this is all your fault, you to Patrick!" cried Squidward.

"It's rather warm" laughed Patrick.

For the Crazy Nega Team, they ended up speeding ahead and crossed the finish line being tied with the Fallen Again Angels.

"Wow, it seems that two teams get to share immunity this time" laughed Hunson.

As for Him, he wasn't about to let Patrick go.

"I think every team needs an idiot to hang around" laughed Him to which Finn and Jake came to meet up with him.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Jake.

"Yea, help me skew this vote to favor Patrick for not getting voted off" said Him.

"But isn't that cheating?" asked Finn.

"It's being creative, Patrick is a creative team player" replied Him.

"Oh, I see" said Finn.

As both Finn and Jake went to ruin the vote for the Undersea Misfits, Squidward had hoped that everyone on his team except for Spongebob would vote for Patrick. When it was finally time for the ceremony, Hunson was rather surprised to see who was going to stay.

"Wow, Patrick, I am very surprised you'll get to stay" said Hunson as he noticed how odd the vote turned out to be.

"What?!" cried Squidward who didn't seem to get it, "Everyone here except for Spongebob voted against Patrick!"

"Sorry, the vote doesn't lie" laughed Hunson, "Patrick you get to stay, and here's a trophy of me."

"Yea, a trophy!" laughed Patrick.

As for Shredder he was tarred and feathered by both Finn and Jake where he then had to take the Walkway of Shame out.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.

Squidward felt something was fishy going on, but it'd have to certainly wait til later to expose who was behind it for now.


	6. Kaz's Comeback Strategy

Chapter 6: Kaz's Comeback Strategy

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, a boat race, a lava boat race to be exact for our contestants. Patrick decided to be some extra help for the Undersea Misfits by grabbing the wheel of the boat, only to have the Shredder struggle with the sea star.

In the end, everyone in the Undersea Misfits got burned pretty bad, and oddly enough Shredder got sent away on the Walkway of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

Indeed it was a major loss for the Undersea Misfits to see the Shredder leave, after Triton left.

Confessions:

"Something doesn't seem right, and I know if I wanted the Shredder gone, I'd have done it by now" said Dennis.

"Hmm, I think that Dennis has a lot to gain if more people go" said Boogeyman, "time to do some sneaking around."

End of confessions.

The Boogeyman was indeed sneaking around the forts, as he spotted Dennis leaving the fort of his team because he was faking to sleep, he snuck around and noticed Dennis was having a chat with Him.

"Listen, I thought we had a deal" said Dennis, "only I can call the shots who gets to be voted off."

"Well, you're not in control here are you" laughed Him, "because I am the one who'll make the ultimate decisions aside from Hunson."

"Fine, I'll accept the Shredder getting voted off, for now" said Dennis as he left.

The Boogeyman quickly snuck back to the fort only to be woken up by a loud banging noise as Chef banged his fist on the doors of all the forts.

"Wake up!" laughed Chef.

As everyone got out of their forts, Hunson Abadeer was awaiting them. A certain Boogeyman ended up getting near Dennis.

"I say you meeting with Him" whispered Boogeyman, "don't worry, if you don't want to get voted off, count me in with Him."

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do" said Dennis who felt odd the Boogeyman wanted to get on into the action.

As for Hunson he ended up leading the contestants to the area where he was going to give them their challenge.

"Today's challenge would be a test of flying a dragon, except with a catch" laughed Hunson, "you are to balance an egg upon a spoon using your mouth, if the egg falls to the ground, you lose!"

Confessions:

"Now that's a tricky challenge" laughed Chris.

"They should let me do this one" laughed Kaz, "I am an expert!"

End of confessions.

"You should choose me" said Kaz to members of his team.

"Yea, I don't see why not" said Mandy.

"We'll always vote for you off" laughed Chris.

As Kaz agreed to sign onboard, NegaWally decided to do it for his team, along Spongebob doing the same for his team.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Boogeyman to Dennis.

"Yea, I'm sure" replied Dennis.

As the race began, the dragons went off, it was quite the obvious which dragon was having trouble, the one riding for the Crazy Nega Team.

"Stupid dragon!" cried Nega Wally as he ended up pulling its ears.

The dragon ended up doing a few more loops until poor Nega Wally fell right into some lava which he ended up being in much pain, oddly enough the Fallen Again Angels once again crossed the finish line with Kaz ending up carrying the egg, while the Undersea Misfits came in second.

"Wow, yet another burning experience, for the Crazy Nega Team, you'll have to vote for someone off" laughed Hunson.

Indeed as the hours went by it was time for the Crazy Nega Team to vote for someone off, Nega Wally, and Nega Kuki were the ones whom were not going to receive a trophy of Hunson.

"For the last trophy of me" laughed Hunson, "goes to Nega Kuki! Sorry Nega Wally, you'll get tarred and feathered to the Walkway of Shame!"

As Nega Wally ends up getting tarred and feathered with the help of Finn and Jake and crosses the Walkway of Shame out, Him ended up meeting up with Dennis and Boogeyman.

"It turns out he was listening on us" said Dennis referring to Boogeyman.

"Yea, I want in on all of your deals" added the Boogeyman, "I have a bone to pick with Mandy and Billy."

"Interesting" laughed Him, "I'll make sure you'll have enough room to move around."

"Oh, don't worry we'll make sure no one else reveals what you're doing" said Dennis.

"You better keep it that way" said Him.

As Him, Dennis and Boogeyman continued to chat, they were unaware that they were being watched by Venom from afar.

"So, that's their game" said Venom as he noticed them.

Venom ends up going off in hopes to ensure his own victory.


	7. Demonic Animal Training

Chapter 7: Demonic Animal Training

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was a challenge of balance and also a challenge in keeping in control, being in control of a vicious dragon and balancing an egg on a spoon. Oddly enough, the Crazy Nega Team did not make it through, though Kaz showed members of the Fallen Again Angels what he was made of, along with Spongebob for the Undersea Misfits.

In the end, Nega Wally was forced onto the Walkway of Shame and to never be heard from. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

Dan knew he had to get his team back on track.

Confessions:

"I think it's time that I step up to the plate and so whose in charge" laughed Dan.

"If Boogeyman thinks he can team up with Him along with Dennis then they all got another thing coming to them" said Venom.

End of confessions.

As everyone slept in their forts, the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Earthquake!" cried Scott.

"Great just what we need to wake my beauty sleep!" cried Mindy.

After that episode, everyone ended up getting out of their forts to only meet up with Hunson who was waiting outside.

"I had Trigon once again stomp around nearby" laughed Hunson, "glad it woke you all up."

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Mandy.

"Yea, I want to know what the challenge would be" added Boogeyman.

Confessions:

"Boogeyman sounds too overly confident, that doesn't sound good" said Mandy.

"Hmm, it sounds like the Boogeyman wants to take aim at Mandy, but that's supposed to be my job" said Mindy, "what a loser!"

"Whatever Hunson will throw, I bet I'll get a few secret weapons" laughed Boogeyman.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge would be a challenge of taming a demonic animal" said Hunson, "right this way."

As Hunson showed everyone to the area where the demonic animals were being kept, a few demonic dogs were in a kennel, along with a demonic cat in a cage which Him ended up apprehending after it found its way to the Nightosphere.

"There's no way you'll be able to make me do what you please" said the Demonic Cat to Him who was overseeing the animals.

"Oh, I am afraid you'll have no choice, which means you'll be designated to the Undersea Misfits whom I want you to make sure they'll win this challenge, understood?" asked Him.

"And what if I do not?" asked the Demonic Cat to Him.

"This!" laughed Him as he pressed a remote control button which the Demonic Cat had a shock collar on him, "Remember, be nice."

As Him left to watch the challenge from afar, Hunson arrived with the contestants, besides a demonic feline and a few demonic canines, there was a demonic bear in a cage.

"Each of you will have the chance again to tame a demonic animal, Undersea Misfits, you'll get the demonic cat, the Fallen Again Angels, the demonic dogs, and the Crazy Nega Team, the demonic bear" said Hunson, "besides taming the demonic beasts, you'll each have a talent to teach them where I, along with Finn, Jake, Him and Chef will be judging."

Indeed, the Undersea Misfits had it easy as the demonic cat had no choice but to make sure to behave like a typical lovable cat around them.

"Aw, look, if only he were a snail" said Spongebob who petted the demonic cat.

"This is demeaning" whispered the Demonic Cat to Him who was a few feet away.

"You're doing well, unless you want shock therapy" replied Him.

For the Fallen Again Angels, things were not going that well as the demonic dogs were mostly tearing up poor Duncan and Scott as chew toys.

Confessions:

"I don't know if I should help or risk getting voted off" laughed Chris.

"Chris must be enjoying this" laughed Chef.

"When I get out of here, I am going to make Chris pay for laughing at me!" cried Scott.

End of confessions.

"You two, knock it off!" roared Venom as the demonic dogs stopped mauling Duncan and Scott.

"Wow, that's a good command voice" said Mandy.

"Now let's make sure these two pups learn a few tricks" added Venom.

For the Crazy Nega Team, the demonic bear was giving some trouble to Evil Timmy, and Evil Jimmy, despite themselves being evil geniuses they could not do a thing.

"I got an idea" laughed Dan as he then picked up Nega Abigail.

"Yea, I get to sit on a walking sofa!" laughed Nega Abigail who was too dumb to realize what kind of monster would tear her up.

Like poor Duncan and Scott, Nega Abigail ended up getting mauled a bit by the bear until Dan himself took charge in saving her.

"Now a few tricks, call anyone of us master!" laughed Dan as he then used his ghost powers to force the bear to sit.

Finally it was time for the judging, the first team that came up was the Crazy Nega Team with Dan showing how forceful he was.

"Uh, I don't want to judge your ways, but are you really hurting the bear?" asked Jake.

Suddenly an ecto-energy blast from Dan came nearly trying to smack Jake right off of his seat.

Confessions:

"If he were not a contestant he'd be finished off by me" said Jake.

"Man that guy's mean" said Finn, "meaner than even that crazy spider looking guy."

End of confessions.

"Next!" laughed Hunson.

The next team was the Fallen Again Angels, despite Venom's best efforts in forcing the two demonic dogs to stay put and give commands, they only knew how to chase poor Duncan and Scott and ending up making them their chew toys.

"I'd still give them high marks!" laughed Chef.

"I guess that'd be alright" laughed Him who didn't mind the carnage.

The last team was the Undersea Misfits which showed how the demonic cat really did behave like a regular cat. It even was able to act so cute, mostly because Him was holding him hostage with a shock collar.

"High marks for them!" laughed Him.

"Second" added Hunson.

"Third" said Chef.

"Fourth!" laughed Finn.

"Fifth" continued Jake.

"So it's unanimous, the Undersea Misfits win immunity, the Crazy Nega Team once again will have to vote for one of their own off" said Hunson.

As the time went by, it was quite the obvious which member of the Crazy Nega Team would not get a trophy, Dan and Nega Abigail who was still a bit beaten up by the demonic bear.

"Well, the judges apparently did not like you mistreating that demonic bear" said Hunson as he then threw Dan the trophy anyway, "but that's not why you'll be voted off, for now. Nega Abigail, prepare to be tarred and feathered, and to take the Walkway of Shame!"

"Oh boy!" laughed Nega Abigail.

Nega Abigail was then promptly poured tarred on her and then feared which she ended up being rather happy in leaving as she took the Walkway of Shame out.

"Wow, there's something you don't see, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.


	8. Fast Food Gross Out Fight

Chapter 8: Fast Food Gross Out Fight

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was a grueling training session for the Nightosphere's demonic animals, where our contestants were given the task to train them. The Undersea Misfits got a demonic cat, the Fallen Again Angels, two demonic dogs, and the Crazy Nega Team, a demonic bear.

In spite of the Fallen Again Angels' demonic dogs seeing Duncan and Scott as basically chew toys, they ended up surviving, however a certain Nega Abigail ended up getting tarred and feathered and taking the Walkway of Shame out. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

As everyone laid in their forts, a certain Boogeyman was hoping to get even with Mandy once and for all.

Confessions:

"I am hoping my secret weapon can come up with some resources to outsmart Mandy" laughed Boogeyman.

"Boogeyman's only useful for so long" laughed Dennis, "until his time is up, bye, bye, but for now he'll stay as an ally."

End of confessions.

While everyone slept in their tents, a loud roar could be heard which got everyone up. Chris ended up getting out of the fort first and noticed a flying dragon flying around which it ended up breathing fire nearly missing Chris and his hair.

"Hey, watch the hairdo!" cried Chris to the dragon.

The dragon landed right next to Hunson.

"Ah, I see you met the dragon from the previous challenge" laughed Hunson to which he then fed the dragon a piece of meat, "good boy."

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Mindy.

"Follow me, and I shall show you" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led the way, Boogeyman was hoping it'd be a challenge where he could get even with Mandy.

"Today's challenge will be a three way food fight, where you'll each pick up something gross that Chef had created and throw them onto whatever the opposing side is" said Hunson.

Confessions:

"Oh, this is going to be sweet" laughed Dan.

"Ha, no one will be able to touch me!" laughed Venom.

End of confessions.

As Chef created the dishes, each team went to work, Boogeyman ended up tossing a few of Chef's dishes, hitting Walker, and Billy.

"That's delicious!" laughed Billy who ended up slobbering up Chef's gross food.

Dan went to work in throwing a few dozen of the dishes, targeting the Undersea Misfits which a few of them ended up hitting Patrick, and one lucky one ended up hitting Spectra.

Confessions:

"I am going to make him pay!" cried Spectra.

"Yea, food fight!" laughed Patrick who was still covered in Chef's gross food.

End of confessions.

Venom then decided to up the ante as he started to throw food at both teams, hitting Spectra again, along with also hitting Nega Kuki and Nega Hoagie which Dan ended up disappearing as the two were right behind him.

Confessions:

"Nice going Dan" sighed Nega Hoagie who was covered up.

End of confessions.

Venom indeed left the area quite a mess as neither of the two opposing teams had members standing.

"Wow, I must say, the Fallen Again Angels are on a roll here" laughed Hunson, "which means they get to have immunity! And for the two other teams that did not make it, you'll be voting for someone off!"

Once again, it was quite the obvious who wasn't going to get a trophy of Hunson himself, for the Undersea Misfits it was Patrick and Spectra, and for the Crazy Nega Team, it was Nega Kuki and Nega Hoagie.

"There are always reasons why you are here" laughed Hunson, "Patrick and Nega Kuki, you both get to stay."

"What, this is unfair!" cried Spectra as tar was then poured onto her by Finn and feathers fell right on her by Jake.

"You're so lucky!" laughed Patrick, "I was a chicken one Halloween."

Spectra ends up storming off seeing how stupid Patrick really was, as for Nega Hoagie he was rather disappointed with Dan.

"I want you to do me a favor" said Nega Hoagie to Nega Kuki, "get rid of Dan for me."

"Ha, you can count that I'll do just that' said Nega Kuki.

Confessions:

"So, those twerps think they can take me on?" laughed Dan, "Well, I got a few tricks up my sleeve that'd get them all off for good!"

End of confessions.

As both Spectra and Nega Hoagie took the Walkway of Shame out, Nega Kuki ended up bumping into Dennis and Boogeyman who were on their way to meet up with Him.

"Say, don't I know that you two have been chatting with Him?" asked Nega Kuki.

"Uh, why did you ask?" asked Boogeyman.

"I got a problem on my team, that Dan Phantom is screwing things up" said Nega Kuki.

"I guess we can add one more into the frying pan" laughed Dennis as he ended up taking her to see Him.

"I see you have one more guest with you" said Him to Dennis.

"She wants to join in on the opportunity" laughed Dennis.

"I want you to help me take down Dan Phantom" said Nega Kuki.

"Well, let's come up with a strategy first" laughed Him.

As the four were indeed plotting, it was quite the obvious they had hoped they'd get more of an edge at the game itself.


	9. Nega Kuki's Revenge

Chapter 9: Nega Kuki's Revenge

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was a gross out food fight between all three teams! Spectra got hit a few times, along with also Nega Hoagie if it were not for Dan disappearing right at the last minute.

In the end, both the Undersea Misfits and the Crazy Nega Team had to vote for someone off. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

Nega Kuki was indeed waiting for the right time to strike against her fellow teammate Dan Phantom for getting Nega Hoagie voted off.

Confessions:

"That Dan Phantom thinks he's so tough" said Nega Kuki, "but I'll show him a thing or two."

"She thinks she can take me on, well, she's got another thing coming to her" laughed Dan who noticed the obvious negative tension.

End of confessions.

As everyone slept in their forts quite peacefully, a loud banging sound was heard waking everyone up, it was Chef banging on some cans.

"Wake up!" laughed Chef who was trying to make lives miserable.

"Like we don't have enough to worry about" sighed Evil Jimmy as he got out.

"Glad you can all make it, Hunson told me to give you the challenge this time" laughed Chef, "each team will participate in a hiking trek across the wasteland of the Nightosphere, you are to acquire three special items and bring them back to Hunson. First team that makes it back wins immunity!"

"Great, so now we have to hike?" asked Duncan.

"You got a problem with that?" asked Chef, "Now march!"

As the three teams ended up heading out, Chef handed them a list of items Hunson wanted them to find, Nega Kuki ended up making a fake map to give to Dan to get her team loss and blame it on him.

"Here's the map" said Nega Kuki to Dan.

"Hmm, this make looks authentic" said Dan as he observed it.

As the Crazy Nega Team headed off, Chris noticed they were going the wrong way.

"Hmm, I guess that means they want to lose" laughed Chris.

While Nega Kuki was hoping that Dan would purposely get diverted, the Fallen Again Angels soon found themselves lost as Kaz and Walker were reading the map.

"You're reading the map wrong" said Walker as he noticed that Kaz was reading it upside down.

Confessions:

"And here I thought we were going the right way" sighed Chris.

End of confessions.

"Give me the map" continued Walker to Kaz.

"No, I am an expert at this!" cried Kaz.

"I said give it to me!" roared Walker.

Walker then started to chase Kaz and then promptly tackled him, in the process the map was ripped by the two struggling.

"Well that's just great!" cried Velma.

"Hold on, we still have the list of items, we can still complete it" said Mandy.

As Mandy was trying to save her team, meanwhile, the Undersea Misfits members Dennis and Boogeyman ran into Him.

"Do you have these items listed?" asked Dennis to Him.

"Why certainly" laughed Him, "all in a day's work."

As Him handed over the two the items they needed, they headed back to their team.

"Ha, look what we found!" laughed Boogeyman.

"Wow, that's amazing, how did you two find it so fast?" asked Mandark.

"Ha, we're naturals at this" laughed Dennis.

"Well, I'm a bit tired, can someone carry me?" asked Patrick.

Poor Squidward had to drag Patrick along, for the Crazy Nega Team, they were certainly getting loss.

"Wait a second, this map looks like a fake!" cried Dan who realized it just as the last minute which he then turns toward Nega Kuki, "I am going to make you pay for this, where is the real map?!"

"I have it!" laughed Negal Nigel which Dan immediately swipes from him.

"And I'll take it!" laughed Dan.

As Dan led them in the right direction, it was obviously too late, as the Undersea Misfits had arrived first back to Hunson with the items in question.

"I see you have completed the challenge, congratulations, you have immunity" laughed Hunson, "Chef, Finn, Jake, fetch the other two teams, they'll be voting for a member off!"

After the two teams were fetched by the trio in question, for the Fallen Again Angels, Kaz and Walker would not be getting a trophy, and for the Crazy Nega Team, Negal Kuki and Nega Nigel.

"Ah, it seems the Crazy Nega Team was in a feud between Dan and Nega Kuki, but sadly, Nega Kuki will get to stay" laughed Hunson as he threw the trophy to her, "and Walker, sorry pal, but you will not be staying for another day."

"You don't need to tar and feather me" said Walker, "I'm disgusted that someone like him gets to stay is punishment enough!"

Walker ends up storming off without Finn or Jake tarring and feathering him, but they ended up getting to do it to Nega Nigel.

"That's for handing him the map!" laughed Nega Kuki to Nega Nigel referring to Dan.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.


	10. Back End Deals

Chapter 10: Back End Deals

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was a trek across the Nightosphere to find a few items, like a scavenger hunt. The Crazy Nega Team got loss, the Fallen Again Angels almost got lose, but for the Undersea Misfits, they managed to find the very items they were looking for in just a few hours, and heading back, winning them immunity.

For the Crazy Nega Team, Nega Nigel had to say good bye, after all he did anger Nega Kuki who ended up handing over the real map to Dan who was reading the wrong map. So get ready for some Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

Venom wasn't happy that Dennis and Boogeyman were making back end deals with Him, and he speculated Dan was fed up knowing that Nega Kuki knew the same deals as well and was going along with it.

Confessions:

"Something will have to give" said Venom, "And I believe I can make it happen."

"Ha, I speculate Nega Kuki is meeting someone who knows what's going on behind the scenes, and I intend to find out who it is" said Dan.

End of confessions.

For Dan Phantom, he ended up wondering off as he was going to meet up with Venom to discuss the matter.

"So, you think Him is helping Nega Kuki?" asked Dan to Venom.

"Yes" replied Venom, "we shouldn't form an alliance for now, but we should keep tabs on any of our teammates who would be otherwise be voted off by Nega Kuki, or having Him get involved with them."

"Sounds like a plan" said Dan.

After Venom and Dan headed back to their group who were woken up by Chef, Mindy was rather suspicious of where Venom was at the time he was absent.

"You weren't back at the fort" said Mindy, "where were you?"

"Don't try to call me a loser" said Venom, "I got my own affairs to attend."

"Aw, everyone seems to be here" said Hunson, "follow me, this way."

Mindy who was suspicious of Venom decided to wonder off a bit and noticed Dennis, Boogeyman and Nega Kuki meeting up with Him.

"Here are the materials for the next upcoming challenge, if any member of your team is a troublemaker, let me know" said Him.

"Wait a second, we're not alone here" said Dennis.

Boogeyman then ends up dragging Mindy out who was hiding.

"Ha, look who I found!" laughed Boogeyman.

"Let go of me you losers!" cried Mindy.

"She could spoil our plans" said Nega Kuki, "however she might be an advantage to us."

"Whatever it is, I want in too, I cannot stand Mandy" said Mindy.

"What, you to?" asked Boogeyman.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind lending a hand to another wouldn't hurt" laughed Him.

For Hunson, the challenge was going to be a simple a simple challenge where Chef would indeed be hunting each of them down.

"Oh, I am going to be enjoying this" laughed Chef.

"Today's challenge will be a Chef Hunt You Down challenge" laughed Hunson, "Chef will dawn the super powered armor in case he needs to run into Venom and Dan, but don't worry, it'd make things easier for Chef to apprehend anyone else."

"Especially Chris" laughed Hunson.

"Why me!" cried Chris.

"Because you are going to deserve this more than anyone else!" laughed Chef.

"Each of you will be given about twenty minute head start" said Hunson, "whoever can survive in the next four hours with Chef not finding you, you'll receive immunity for your team with the most members winning. You'll all have twenty minutes head start."

As everyone dashed out hoping to find safety, Chef immediately went to work with his super armor as he placed it on, he began to chase Spongebob and Patrick first.

"Spongebob, I'm not having fun anymore on my vacation!" cried Patrick.

"Me either, he's probably an angry native!" cried Spongebob.

"Oh, I'm angry alright!" laughed Chef with joy.

Chef ended up grabbing the two as they began to run which made Squidward laugh, but at the same time poor Squidward soon found himself tackled by Chef next.

"Too easy" laughed Chef.

Up next for Chef, poor Kaz and Billy were easy to apprehend, and Duncan and Scott were trying to escape but couldn't get very far from Chef.

"Trying to run from a super powered up guy wasn't such a bright idea" sighed Scott.

"Nope, it wasn't" added Duncan.

Mandy and Chris were however ahead, along with Velma whom were eluding Chef, for the Crazy Nega Team, Nega Hoagie was caught by Chef, along with Evil Timmy and Evil Jimmy.

"Just my luck" said Evil Jimmy.

"Where's the shadow guy?" asked Chef.

"Try to catch me if you can" laughed Noob to Chef.

Chef ended up darting toward Noob Sabiot, but as soon as he got to a dark area in the Nightosphere things were not as easy for Chef to find him.

"Trying to find me I see" laughed Noob.

"Ha, you're in your element, but not for long" laughed Chef.

"Ha, what are you going to do?" asked Noob.

Chef ended up trying to box Noob by hitting him, but Noob ended up dodging and ended up tripping Chef.

"I'll be on my way" said Noob.

As the four hours passed, it was quite the obvious that the Fallen Again Angels had managed to weed it out longer in having the most team members survive.

"Wow, didn't think you'll all make it" said Hunson, "it seems the Undersea Misfits and the Crazy Nega Team will vote for someone off."

It was indeed that time again, the Undersea Misfits wanted to vote off between Spongebob and Patrick were the only two choices, and the Crazy Nega Team, Nega Hoagie and Evil Timmy.

"Don't worry Squidward, if one of us gets voted off, one of us will always be here with you" laughed Spongebob.

"Yea, we'll have fun time partying!" laughed Patrick, "If I get to stay!"

"Hold the ceremony!" cried Squidward.

"Why?" asked Hunson.

"I don't deserve to be stuck with either Spongebob or Patrick if either one of them gets voted off and the other one gets to stay!" cried Squidward.

"And your translating into?" asked Hunson.

"I vote for myself off taking either one of their places getting voted off!" continued Squidward.

"Fair choice, Squidward you get to have your wish!" laughed Hunson.

"Yea, now tar and feather me so that I can leave these two forever!" added Squidward.

"You heard him boys" said Hunson to Finn and Jake who ended up tarring and feathering Squidward.

"Never felt any better!" laughed Squidward who was skipping his way on the Walkway of Shame.

"And now for the Crazy Nega Team, Evil Timmy, you get to stay" continued Hunson.

"Figures" sighed Nega Hoagie who was then tarred and feathered as he walked out on the Walkway of Shame.

"Never thought to see the day someone was happy to get tarred and feathered" laughed Hunson, "until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!"


	11. Unholy Misery

Chapter 11: Unholy Misery

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was a hunt by Chef against our contestants! The Fallen Again Angels ended up managing to escape Chef's wrath, except for a few whom were caught, while the other teams like the Undersea Misfits and the Crazy Nega Team indeed could not escape Chef's wrath.

That got Squidward and Nega Hoagie voted off, tarred and feathered, and oddly enough Squidward didn't mind taking the place of either Spongebob nor Patrick's as he didn't want to be around them. So who'd end up being voted off? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

Both the Undersea Misfits and the Crazy Nega Teams were indeed shrinking quite a bit with major team members getting eliminated.

Confessions:

"Plan is working like a charm" laughed Dennis.

"Soon all the weak ones will be weeded out" laughed Boogeyman.

"I'll make sure those two will get what's coming to them" said Dan.

End of confessions.

As everyone slept in their forts, a loud humming sound could be heard which ended getting everyone up.

"What the heck is that?!" cried Chris as he got out of his fort.

A dragon once again landed near Hunson which he ended up giving it a piece of meat.

"Like the dragon's humming? It's like a bird's, only louder!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"I don't care what he throws at me, I just care about getting rid of Mandy" said Mindy.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge will be no different from the others, in this challenge you are to take my two minions Finn and Jake on a quest to search for the Unholy Grail and bring it back to me, if the first team that has the most members survives wins, oh, beware of the monster lurking around" laughed Hunson.

"Alright, we get to be part of the challenge!" laughed Finn.

"Wait, why does Hunson call it the Unholy Grail?" asked Jake.

"Who cares, we're on a quest!" laughed Finn.

Confessions:

"You mean I have to participate with these losers?!" cried Mindy.

"Hmm, this could work to my advantage" laughed Nega Kuki.

"Great, a trek with these two dorks" said Scott referring to Finn and Jake.

End of confessions.

"Alright, we got ourselves a large party" laughed Jake, "so just follow us."

"Here's a map to the Unholy Grail" laughed Hunson, "good luck, you'll need it!"

While Finn and Jake led the contestants on a long trek, Chef was several miles ahead of them meeting up with Him, and even Walker was there.

"Do you have the large monster that you released?" asked Him.

"As much as I'd like to find my way out of here" said Walker, "I guess I wouldn't mind lending a hand, this monster caused quite a steer back in my jail, maybe it can do the same here."

"How big of a problem can it be?" asked Chef.

Suddenly the trio noticed a cute fuzzy bunny hopping about.

"That's the monster?" asked Him to Walker.

"He's more dangerous than he looks" continued Walker.

As a demon who was eating some meat tried to touch the ghostly rabbit, it then revealed large sharp teeth and nearly tried to eat the demon who then ran off being rather afraid of the rabbit.

As the trio headed into a safe area to watch, the group of contestants along with Finn and Jake noticed the rabbit.

"Ah, are you not the cutest bunny we've ever seen?" asked Jake who wanted to pet it.

"I'd move on" said Noob to both Finn and Jake who didn't trust the rabbit.

"Same here" added Dan.

"Oh it looks so cute!" laughed Patrick who went right toward it.

As the starfish tried to pet the rabbit, large teeth were shown that started to bite Patrick and ended up body slamming Patrick a bit.

"He likes to play with me!" laughed Patrick who was all beaten up a bit.

Confessions:

"I never thought he was that dumb" laughed Scott who enjoyed seeing Patrick get torn to bits.

"Crazy bunny" laughed Duncan.

"Patrick's not playing with the bunny right!" cried Spongebob.

End of confessions.

"Here let me help you play with the bunny the right way" said Spongebob.

The rabid rabbit ended up doing the same to poor Spongebob, Squidward who was obviously out of the game noticed it from afar.

"Ah, this I have to see for myself!" laughed Squidward who was watching them.

"This is starting to waste our time" said Mandark.

Mandark ended up creating an electric gun that zapped the rabbit sending it flying up in the air, and ended up landing right near Squidward.

"Of course" sighed Squidward who ended up running for his afterlife from the rabid rabbit.

As Finn and Jake continued to trek longer, it took them a few days til they reached their location which was a dark temple up ahead. Him who was behind them watching them signaled someone like Trigon to come into the scene.

"Time to scare them in" laughed Him.

Trigon ended up stomping toward them which they ended up running for their lives.

"Into the temple!" cried Finn.

"Like we have a choice!" cried Chris.

As everyone headed into the temple, Dan noticed the Unholy Grail.

"Ha, found it!" laughed Dan.

But as Dan tried to use his powers, a ghost shield ended going up preventing him from going forward.

"My turn" laughed Venom.

Venom ended up barging through and grabbing the Unholy Grail.

"Let's get out" laughed Venom.

"But what about the big guy?" asked Duncan.

"Just run pass him!" cried Finn.

As everyone tried their best to avoid Trigon, Trigon ended up stomping on Patrick and Spongebob as they made their way through, when everyone ended up heading right back Hunson was waiting for them.

"Ah, glad you could make it" laughed Hunson as he grabbed the Unholy Grail which was just a mug for him to sip liquid from, "thanks, I needed that, now I have an announcement to make, I am dissolving the teams and each one will vote for someone off."

Indeed it was quite the obvious who was going to get voted off, a vote between Spongebob and Patrick.

"My, my, there are so many reasons why you two are here" laughed Hunson, "Patrick, you ended up getting chewed up by the rabid rabbit."

"Hey, those were love bites!" cried Patrick.

"And Spongebob, you got stepped on Trigon" laughed Hunson, "last trophy of me for the night goes to Spongebob."

"I guess it'd be nice knowing you get to stay on your vacation longer" sighed Patrick.

"Don't worry Patrick, I'd enjoy it for the both of us" continued Spongebob.

"Time for the tar and the feathers" said Jake as both he and Finn poured them on Patrick.

"Yea, native good bye!" laughed Patrick as he then took the Walkway of Shame, "Wait, why am I still here?"

"Well, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.


	12. Stomped by Trigon

Chapter 12: Stomped by Trigon

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was a grueling trek where Finn and Jake led our contestants to search for the Unholy Grail, the one thing that stood in their path was a rabid rabbit who decided to have Patrick like a chew toy, along with Spongebob.

Soon they ended up encountering Trigon who decided to squash them all like bugs, but in the end the teams were dissolved and I got to enjoy sipping from the Unholy Grail with also Patrick getting voted off. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

It was now or never that Dennis wanted to put his alliance into action.

Confessions:

"Now it's time to up the ante to anyone who opposes us!" laughed Dennis.

"I am going to enjoy going after Mandy" laughed Boogeyman.

"Time to unleash Mindy against these losers" laughed Mindy.

"I am so going to make Dan pay!" laughed Nega Kuki.

End of confessions.

All four were indeed gearing up to face their foes once Hunson ended up getting everyone up. A loud roar from Trigon ended up getting everyone up from their fort heading outside to meet up with Hunson.

"Ah, glad you heard Trigon's alarm clock" laughed Hunson, "if you'll please follow me this way."

"Oh boy, I hope I can finish the next challenge" laughed Spongebob.

Confessions:

"What a loser that sponge!" laughed Mindy, "Maybe there might be some way I can coordinate to get rid of that loser on the other hand, he may come in handy if I allow him to stay so that it'd be an easy win for me to get the heck out of here."

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge would be very simple, you are to escape from Trigon hunting you down!" laughed Hunson, "You are all to be given a twenty minute head start."

Trigon ended up smiling with joy as the contestants ran for their lives from him.

"Time to go play" laughed Hunson to Trigon.

A certain Kaz who was rather good at hiding was hiding under a rock, Velma who wanted to also hide spotted Kaz.

"Get out of the hiding place" said Velma to Kaz.

"But this is my hiding spot, I found it first" said Kaz.

"I said get out!" roared Velma.

"Yea, she said get out" added Venom who stepped in.

"Uh, in that case, here take it!" cried Kaz who then ran for his life.

Trigon spotted Kaz first and then began to give chase trying to literally step on him, he would soon come across Billy who was then stomped on by Trigon as Kaz ran right by him.

"I got Billy over my foot!" laughed Trigon as he pealed Billy off of his foot.

"That was fun!" laughed Billy, "I hope I get tarred and feathered!"

Trigon's next target was Scott as he began to run for his life screaming as he couldn't find a hiding place.

Confessions:

"I can't believe all the good places were taken!" cried Scott.

"Fun, fun, fun!" laughed Trigon.

End of confessions.

Trigon ended up stomping on Scott which Duncan laughed that caught Trigon's attention. Duncan was hiding a few feet away when Trigon heard his laughter.

"You big mouth!" cried Chris as the two began to run with Duncan which Trigon then spotted the two.

Chris ended up getting squashed by Trigon along with Duncan which made Chef very happy as he was watching them afar while sipping some cold drink.

"How the heck did you manage to make this cold trick in such a hot place down here?" asked Chef to Hunson.

"That's the beauty when you're the master of the Nightosphere" laughed Hunson.

"I'll drink to that!" laughed Chef as he saw Chris getting stomped again by Trigon.

Trigon ended up rounding up the others, he quickly stomped on Mandark, along with also Evil Timmy and Evil Jimmy, but those who eluded him were Spongebob, Dan, Dennis, Boogeyman, Nega Kuki and Mindy.

"Wow, hmm, it seems like Spongebob, Dan, Dennis, Boogeyman, Nega Kuki and Mindy all get to share immunity since Trigon couldn't find them" laughed Hunson, "as for the rest of you, you'll be voting off someone."

As for the contestants whom were not going to receive one of Hunson's trophies, it was a vote between Scott and Duncan.

"Scott, apparently you got the full beat down by Trigon" laughed Hunson, "Duncan your big mouth ended up getting Chris in trouble. Last trophy of me goes to Duncan, sorry Scott you'll be tarred and feathered."

"What?!" cried Scott which suddenly the burning tar was poured onto him by Finn and feathers being poured onto him by Jake.

"See ya later sucker" laughed Duncan to Scott as he was leaving through the Walkway of Shame.

"Wow, until next time for Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.


	13. Mind Games with Ravens

Chapter 13: Mind Games with Ravens

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, the contestants were out to play hide and seek to hide from Trigon so that Trigon wouldn't seek to stomp on them. Sadly, for someone like Scott, he was stomped on more than the others when Trigon spotted him.

Too damaged to continue, Scott was voted off, and he was then promptly tarred and feathered where he then had to endure the Walkway of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

Chris felt something weirder was going to happen, he had a high hunch that Hunson was pulling something up from his sleeve.

Confessions:

"I have to admit having Trigon stomp on us was pretty cruel, what else could he possibly do to us?" asked Chris.

"Ha, that big dummy thought he could squash me" laughed Dan referring to Trigon.

"No one can squash me" laughed Venom.

End of confessions.

As everyone slept in their forts, Chef ended up sounding a large horn by blowing on it getting everyone up.

"Hope you enjoyed that wake up call" laughed Chef.

"Where's Hunson?" asked Mindy.

"Mindy, since you like to look at yourself, Hunson has decided to give you this mirror" said Chef as he handed it over to Mindy.

"Wow, I do look great" laughed Mindy, "I guess I know the Lord of Evil knows who he'll choose next to have a second chance."

Confessions:

"Why that little traitor!" cried Nega Kuki, "I have to come up with a way to get rid of Hunson's favorite fast."

"This doesn't look good for our alliance" said Dennis.

End of confessions.

"Give me that mirror!" roared Nega Kuki as she tried to yank it from Mindy.

The two then began to struggle, in the midst of the struggle, the mirror soon began to literally suck all the contestants including both Mindy and Nega Kuki into the mirror. When they reached the other side, everyone knew they were not in the Nightosphere anymore.

"What the heck is this place?!" cried Mandark as he noticed strange ravens with red glowing eyes.

"Either Hunson has done some redecorating or we're not in the Nightosphere anymore" said Chris.

"Wait, we're not, that means we're in the world of the living again!" laughed Duncan.

"No we're not" said Mandy, "something doesn't just add up here, why would Hunson have us be sucked here?"

Suddenly an image of Hunson appears through a reflection on some water.

"Good question" laughed Hunson, "I purposely gave that mirror to you all so that you'll be sucked into Raven's mind! With her father's permission of course."

"And you, you were the one who said I was dumb!" roared Trigon as he noticed Dan was right there.

Confessions:

"Nosy demon" said Dan.

End of confessions.

"The challenge is the first one who doesn't go insane will win immunity" laughed Hunson, "good luck."

Confessions:

"This bites!" cried Duncan.

"Great, how the heck are we going to get out of here?!" cried Mindy.

As everyone had to join together as they had no choice, Duncan was the one who ended wondering off as he walked a few more feet away a Pink Raven spotted him.

"Hi there" said the Pink Raven as she approached Duncan.

"Okay, this is kind of weird" said Duncan, "we're trying to find a way out of here, know a path?"

"Right through the gates" said the Pink Raven as suddenly the gates emerged, "however it'd be a long trek."

As Duncan was getting himself loss, Billy stupidly wondered off and noticed that he thought the ravens were just cute birds.

"Aw, are you the cutest little fellas in the entire world!" laughed Billy.

Suddenly one of the ravens ended up biting Billy on the noise which he then began to scream for mercy which alerted Mandy who came to Billy's aide.

"Should have thought you'd get yourself in trouble" said Mandy.

While Mandy helped out Billy, Dennis was itching for a fight with Green Raven who decided to swoop on in as she noticed how some tough guys were there.

"Come on, take me on as best as you can!" laughed Green Raven as she was blocking Dennis' punches.

"You're not doing this right!" said Dan as he stepped in.

Dan tried to fire some ecto-energy blasts at Green Raven, but she ended up dodging them quite easily, as for Duncan, he was still loss as during the middle of his trek in the maze, he soon came across Evil Jimmy who also got himself loss by following Pink Raven.

"Hey, watch where you're going pal!" cried Duncan.

"You watch where you were going, that girl in pink said the exit was this way!" said Evil Jimmy.

"No that way!" cried Duncan, "So get out of my way!"

"Make me" laughed Evil Jimmy.

Meanwhile Dan was still having trouble fighting Green Raven, as Dan continued Nega Kuki saw her chance as she tripped Dan sending him falling which Green Raven then did a number on him.

"Oh, you sure showed me" laughed Dennis as Dan was rather beaten up.

"Enough!" roared a familiar voice belonging to Trigon, "I've seen enough and to me, you should leave my daughter's mind now!"

As Trigon then uttered some magic words, every contestant was allowed back into the Nightosphere.

"And it's time to vote for two people off this time" laughed Hunson.

It was obvious who wasn't going to make it, Evil Jimmy and Duncan, along with Dan and Dennis.

"Evil Jimmy, Duncan, you two nearly drove each other insane, Dan you loss to a girl!" laughed Hunson, "Last two trophies for the night goes to Duncan and Dennis! Sorry you two will be tarred and feathered, oh for you Dan we have a special glue for you for your powers."

"This is not fair!" cried Dan as he was tarred with special tar and feathered by Finn and Jake along with Evil Jimmy being treated the same.

As the two walked the Walkway of Shame Hunson hoped things would pick up fast.

"Wow, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.


	14. Rage of the Red Raven

Chapter 14: Rage of the Red Raven

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Titanic Wrath, it was time to play mind games, in Trigon daughter's head! With our contestants as the many Ravens' playmates! Some went insane faster than others, and others decided to get friendly with the weird birds like Billy who got chewed up and peaked a lot.

In the end, Dan and Evil Jimmy were voted off, so who'll be voted off next time? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

The rest of the contestants were not thrilled with those who were still here, Chris was rather impatient for things to go forward.

Confessions:

"When the heck is this ever going to be over, and how the heck am I ever going to get out of the Nightosphere?!" cried Chris.

"So long as I am here, I decided if I cannot win the only best thing would be to make sure Chris would remain down here" laughed Duncan.

"Duncan has a lot to gain if he remains here" said Nega Kuki, "although he's just as blind as Spongebob, maybe there might be a way for me to form an alliance between the two to be my proxies."

End of confessions.

As everyone slept in their fort, Hunson ended up signaling Trigon to use his bare fist to bang on the fort which made it sound like they were having an earthquake.

"Earthquake!" cried Spongebob who was panicking as he was hiding under his bed.

"No, it's Trigon!" cried Venom.

"He's right!" laughed Chris as he noticed Trigon outside.

"Alright you all know the deal" said Hunson as everyone came right on out.

As everyone stepped right on out, Trigon felt a presence nearby.

"Something's not right" said Trigon.

"And that might be?" asked Chef.

"Look who I bumped into, the daughter of Trigon!" laughed Him as he brought Raven with him.

"You are all in a lot of trouble for getting into my mind, you do not want me to get angry do you?" asked Raven.

"I actually had a lot of fun with those ravens!" laughed Billy who was still beaten up a bit by it.

"Like that expression of yours ever looks threatening" laughed Mindy, "loser!"

Mindy's actions indeed made her into a big mouth as Raven flared up, her anger easily took over.

"Now you done it!" cried Trigon.

"Okay, new challenge for the day, hide from Raven until she cools down!" cried Hunson as he was running for his life to which he noticed Trigon was running with him too, "Why the heck are you running and hiding?"

"She overpowered me once" continued Trigon.

"That explains it" laughed Chris.

As everyone went into hiding, Raven's rage took over as she began her search, she came across Chef who was in the middle of doing some chores for Hunson.

"Where are they!" roared Raven as her red glowing eyes starred right directly at Chef as she pinned him down with her powers.

"Look, I really don't know, I was doing chores for Hunson!" cried Chef.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this" laughed Raven.

Raven then used her powers to do a mega weggie on poor Chef which Mindy started to burst out with laughter.

Confessions:

"What a loser!" cried Mindy.

"Mindy's going to get us all exposed by Raven!" cried Mandy.

"Ouch, not good for our alliance" said Boogeyman.

End of confessions.

Him who was with Dennis, Nega Kuki and Boogeyman all knew what they had to do.

"Listen, if we want to look good in front of the others, we should really get Mindy exposed first" continued Boogeyman.

"Yea, she really ruined things more for the rest of us" said Him.

"But how the heck are we going to stop someone like Raven, even I cannot stop her" continued Dennis.

"Hmm, I think I got an idea" said Him as he gave each one an Invisibility Cloak.

As the trio passed around Raven, they headed to where Mindy was hiding as she continued to laugh at Raven. Dennis ended up grabbing her and throwing Mindy toward Raven.

"Hey, what the?!" cried Mindy.

Raven then starred angrily at Mindy and ended up terrifying her as she transformed into a large monster which surprised Hunson.

Confessions:

"And here I thought only me and my daughter Marceline could do that" laughed Hunson.

"I am so proud of her" said Trigon as he showed tears.

End of confessions.

Raven soon had calmer feelings takeover after Mindy was terrified enough.

"Get away from me!" cried Mindy as she started to run for her life.

"Wait, don't forget the tar and feathers!" laughed Hunson.

Finn along with Jake ended up pouring both on Mindy as she literally ran right out screaming for her life.

"That's one way of getting rid of Mindy" said Mandy.

"First time a contestant wasn't voted off, they actually ran off!" laughed Hunson as things started to clear up, "Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!"


	15. Daughters of Darkness

Chapter 15: Daughters of Darkness

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was a hairy situation when Trigon's daughter Raven decided to show up. She was ticked, after leading the contestants into her mind! Her rage got the better of her, and ended up doing a number on Mindy who got in her way.

In the end, Raven was the victor as Mindy ran off in disgrace, so what exciting things would happen next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

Mandy was appreciated toward Raven for taking down Mindy for her.

Confessions:

"I must say I am rather impressed" said Mandy.

"Hmm, this still complicates matters" said Boogeyman, "what if she does the same thing to me?"

End of confessions.

As the contestants laid sleeping in their fort, a loud heavy metal music ended up waking them all up, as everyone got out of their fort they were surprised to find Marceline and Raven were there instead of Hunson and Trigon.

"Marceline, what the heck are you doing here?" asked Chris.

"Our dads decided to apologize to my friend Raven" replied Marceline, "we're in charge of the challenge this time."

Confessions:

"I should have guessed this would be coming" said Duncan.

"Hmm, maybe I can still exploit this to my advantage" said Dennis.

"Time for Mandark's rise!" laughed Mandark.

End of confessions.

Dennis was eager to finish whatever the two girls were preparing for the challenge.

"Alright this way" laughed Marceline as she ended up leading the way.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Dennis.

"Well, since you were not kind to my friend Raven, and my dad ticks me off as well, you all will be forced to pamper us" continued Marceline.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Chris.

"Make us something yummy to eat" continued Marceline, "and we'll judge from there."

As the contestants were shown to the tables, Chef who was there ended up handing out the ingredients for everyone to make.

Confessions:

"Ha, this would be an easy challenge for me" laughed Mandark.

"Hmm, Mandark seems to be overtly confident, maybe I can change that" laughed Dennis.

End of confessions.

As everyone was making their dishes for both Raven and Marceline, Dennis decided to take a break as he wondered off he met up with Him.

"So, I have noticed you look rather desperate" said Him.

"I need some garlic to sabotage Mandark's dish" continued Dennis.

"Garlic it is, even Raven isn't a vampire like Marceline, this brand of garlic would upset anyone" laughed Him.

"Thanks" laughed Dennis as he took it.

As Dennis took the garlic spice, he headed back to where the others were, Mandark was busy making his dish for the ladies when Dennis came to distract him.

"Look, a flying dragon" said Dennis to Mandark who turned around.

"Where?" asked Mandark as Dennis ended up pouring some of the garlic onto his dish.

"Oh, you just missed it" continued Dennis as he headed off.

Dennis wouldn't stop with damaging Mandark's dish as he went on to Evil Timmy's dish.

"Look, there's a troll going to smash an innocent soul, you love looking at things like that!" said Dennis.

"Where?!" cried Evil Timmy as he turned around, Dennis ended up pouring the rest of the garlic onto his dish.

"Never mind, the troll finished him off" said Dennis as he calmly walked away.

After Dennis sabotaged Evil Timmy's dish, it was finally time as everyone was finished with their dishes, they brought them up to both Raven and Marceline to taste.

"And now the moment of truth" said Marceline.

"Yippie" sighed Raven in her typically non-exciting manner.

As Duncan was the first one to show off his dish, both women tried it.

"Nah" said Marceline, "it's a pass but not great, next!"

"My turn, my turn!" laughed Mandark.

As Mandark waited, both women tried to eat some of Mandark's food only for Marceline to throw up on Mandark.

"Yuck!" cried Marceline, "You put garlic in this!"

"Disgusting, even I wouldn't it" added Raven.

"Fail!" laughed Marceline, "Next!"

Evil Timmy ended showing off his dish, the results were the same.

"What did you do?!" cried Marceline as she was coughing.

"Disgusting" continued Raven.

"But, but!" cried Evil Timmy.

"Move along twerp!" laughed Marceline.

Noob Sabiot ended up showing off his dish.

"This is better than the last two, but we'll wait to see who else has another dish" said Marceline.

Up next was Kaz as he showed off.

"Hope you two ladies like my cooking" said Kaz.

But when they revealed what the dish was, neither wanted a taste of it.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"It's my own sushi" replied Kaz.

"Disgusting, move along!" roared Marceline.

"I made this myself!" laughed Billy as his boogers were fried.

"Please make him move along" said Raven.

Mandy ended up going next in line.

"Hope you like it" said Mandy.

As both women tasted it, it wasn't bad.

"Yea, we would like to see everyone else's" continued Marceline, "next!"

After Mandy, Venom ended up showing his dish.

"A nice steak" laughed Venom, "and no, there is no garlic or anything like that."

"Adequate" said Raven as she took a piece after cutting it.

"Same here, next!" said Marceline.

Velma was next as she showed her dish.

"Reasonable, next!" said Marceline.

Duncan was next in line to show his dish.

"I guess this is okay" said Raven.

Up next was Nega Kuki.

"Wow, nice texture" said Marceline as she tasted it, Nega Kuki's dish was superb, "nice but next!"

Chris was next in line as he showed his dish.

"Hope you like fondue!" laughed Chris.

As both women started to dig into the fondue they were rather surprised with how good a chef Chris was.

Confessions:

"I must say this dish will make the top three" said Raven.

"Ha, just learning from the master from Chef Hatchet" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

"Next!" said Marceline.

Up next was Dennis' dish.

"Hope you gals like my chicken wings" said Dennis.

"Tasty" said Marceline as she was eating one, "next!"

The Boogeyman ended showing his dish to the women.

"I'll pass on this" said Raven.

"What, it's BBQ ribs!" cried Boogeyman.

"I'll have to admit it looks pretty good, but we're still full from the fondue, next" said Marceline.

Finally was Spongebob as he came up with his Krabby Patty.

"I'd like to present you two ladies with my Krabby Patty!" laughed Spongebob as he gave them two.

"A burger?" asked Raven who wasn't excited.

"Come on try it, you two will like it" continued Spongebob.

As both women bite into the burger, Spongebob was indeed right.

"Wow, this is actually pretty good, even better than Chris' fondue and Dennis' chicken wings" said Marceline, "I think I know who'll get immunity."

"And I think I know who'll get tarred and feathered" added Raven.

Raven ended up using her powers to tar and feather Mandark, Evil Timmy and Billy.

"Well, I hope you two had a fun time with them" said Hunson as he came right out with Trigon after the trio took the Walkway of Shame.

"Sorry about letting them into your mind" said Trigon to Raven.

"Let's hope we'll enjoy more later here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.


	16. Nightosphere Club Time

Chapter 16: Nightosphere Club Time

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, since we were cruel to let our contestants into Raven's mind which explains why she went beserk, we decided to give her and my daughter to become hosts temporarily speaking where the contestants would cater to their every whim.

First order of business was to make the finest dish for the ladies, sadly Mandark along with Evil Timmy and Billy took the Walkway of Shame out along with being tarred and feathered. So who'll be either kicked off or voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

Mandy was rather interested to see what'd happen next now that Raven and Marceline were still in charge for the time being.

Confessions:

"Those two better come up with something good" said Mandy.

"Yikes, two daughters of darkness makes the Dynamic Duo!" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

As everyone slept in their forts, Marceline who had stereo surround system right outside the fort decided to give them a wake up call that they deserved.

"Time to wake up!" laughed Marceline.

After everyone poured right outside Raven and Marceline were there to greet them.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Duncan.

"Today's challenge would be to be our body guards" replied Marceline, "we're going to a club and we may need some protection."

Confessions:

"These two gals picked the right body guard" laughed Dennis.

"Ha, I can be a better body guard than that dork Dennis" laughed Venom.

"Giving those who harm them the silent yet forceful approach" said Noob Sabiot.

End of confessions.

"We're making a pit stop" continued Raven, "we have sadly one more guest to join us."

As the two women led the contestants to a carriage, Finn and Jake were the ones holding the whips to the skeleton horses that Marceline's father had loaned her.

"Good luck" laughed Hunson as he sat in a lawn chair watching them leave along with Chef who was right beside him.

"Ha, I hope Chris is in for a surprise if they are going to go to that tough night club" laughed Chef.

"Oh, we also have cameras just to make sure our contestants do well" added Hunson.

As Hunson snapped his fingers a television screen popped up revealing where Marceline and Raven were taking a pit stop to pick up one other guest, Lumpy Space Princess who was waiting outside her house.

"About Lumpy time you showed up, who is your other friend Marceline and who are those people with you?" asked LSP.

"They're our body guards, and this is my friend Raven" replied Marceline.

"Body guards, I thought Finn and Jake were supposed to be our body guards" continued LSP as she headed into the carriage.

Confessions:

"Barf alert!" laughed Chris as he noticed how ugly LSP was yet said nothing.

"Okay, if we are forced to protect that thing, I want Venom to smack me a few times so I'd be unconscious the entire episode" said Duncan referring to LSP.

End of confessions.

After picking up LSP, the girls and their body guards headed to a night club that was located in the Nightosphere with some tough demons were guarding the entrance.

"I need to see if everyone here you brought will be on the list" said the demon guard.

"They're all on the list" said Marceline.

"We'll be the judge of that" said the second demon, "let them walk by and we'll judge to see which one will be allowed in."

"Fine" said Marceline.

"You said we were going to have fun!" cried LSP.

First one to walk by the two demon guards was Dennis who was the obvious tough guy among them all.

"Yea he looks pretty tough, let him in!" laughed the first demon, "Next!"

Noob Sabiot was up next which ended up spooking the second demon.

"Wow, he must be some kind of a shadowy ninja, let him in" said the second demon, "next!"

"Oh boy, I'm next!" laughed Boogeyman.

"Sorry pal, I am just not liking you" said the first demon.

"Yea me neither" added the second demon, "back to the end of the line!"

"Yea I'm next!" laughed Spongebob.

"He looks like the fun type, let him in!" laughed the first demon.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" laughed Spongebob.

Venom was up next as all he did was stomp his feet toward the two demons.

"Wow, he should really just be allowed in" said the first demon.

Next was Mandy, with one glare of her evil look to the two demons made them cringe.

"Uh, we better not deny her" said the second demon.

After Mandy was Velma which the two demons were impressed by her spider look.

"Wow, I must say" laughed the first demon, "she looks impressive go right on in ahead."

"The rest of you take a hike" said the first demon.

"What, but we're supposed to complete this challenge!" cried Chris.

"Ladies you three can walk right on in with your qualified body guards" laughed the first demon.

Confessions:

"There is no way I am going to get kicked off!" cried Chris.

"I am not going to get voted off" said Boogeyman.

End of confessions.

"Why the heck didn't you let us in?" asked Chris.

"We just didn't so there" laughed the first demon.

As for Boogeyman he decided to look for Him who was not far ahead.

"Having trouble getting inside?" asked Him to Boogeyman.

"Yea those two body guards are acting like Scrooges" added Boogeyman.

"Use the Invisibility Cloak again" added Him, "it'd get you in for sure."

As the Boogeyman dawned the Invisibility Cloak he attempted to sneak pass the two demon guards if it were not for Chris to be suspicious of the footsteps.

"Time to reveal who is trying to sneak by!" laughed Chris as he then poured water on Boogeyman.

"So you were trying to sneak by, time to say bye, bye!" laughed the first demon who grabbed Boogeyman by the neck and threw him right toward Him flying quite fast.

"As for you, since you revealed him you can come on in" added the second demon to Chris.

"What?!" cried Kaz.

As for those already inside, Dennis along with Venom and Noob Sabiot were doing the most work in defending the trio of girls from anyone getting to close to them.

"I need to see some ID before you can talk to LSP" said Dennis.

"LSP tell him that I know you" said Melissa to LSP.

"It's okay, she's alright" added LSP.

As the hours went by it was obvious who was going to share immunity, Dennis along with Noob and Venom shared immunity as for the rest of the contestants they were going to vote for someone off, typically enough those that got the most votes were Boogeyman and Duncan.

"Ah yes, Boogeyman, you did your best into trying to sneak into that night club, pretty funny how Chris revealed you" laughed Hunson, "Duncan, you didn't want to protect LSP, I know she can be a tad rude but come on, it's your job. Anyway, last trophy of me for the night goes to, Boogeyman!"

"What?!" cried Duncan, "He gets to stay and I get to take a hike?!"

Suddenly tar and feathers were poured onto Duncan by Finn and Jake.

"Yes, yes you do" laughed Hunson, "until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!"


	17. Rescue Hambo the Bear

Chapter 17: Rescue Hambo the Bear

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was party and nightclub time here in the Nightosphere, the two daughters of darkness decided to upgrade our contestants to body guards and took a guest to a local nightclub.

Some made it through yet others tried crafty ways of getting through like Boogeyman, yet in spite of all that, poor old Duncan got voted off for not protecting the girls' guest. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

For the remaining contestants they were humbly sleeping in their fort when Marceline decided to wake them again this time by changing into a large wolf and began to howl.

Confessions:

"Whoever is doing that stop!" cried Chris as he couldn't take it.

"Somehow those two girls scare me!" said Kaz.

End of confessions.

As everyone came out of their fort, it was obvious it was Marceline doing it in her large wolf form with Raven yawning not very impressed.

"I've seen better" said Raven.

"Don't tell me you know a shape shifter" said Marceline.

"Yes I do" added Raven referring to Beast Boy, "well he can only shape shift into animals."

"You could have done a bit better" said Venom who wasn't impressed.

"So what's the challenge for today ladies?" asked Chris.

"Rescue Hambo" continued Marceline.

"And who is this Hambo?" asked Velma.

"He's my teddy bear that my former boyfriend Ash sold to a witch, but don't worry Finn and Jake will lead you the way to her tower where the first one who snatches it from the greedy witch over to me will win immunity!" laughed Marceline as she had clearly gone insane.

Confessions:

"Sneaking onto someone's property now this is getting interesting" said Noob Sabiot.

"Lucky I got my secret weapon on my side" laughed Boogeyman as he was referring to the Invisibility Cloak.

End of confessions.

"Come on guys we'll lead the way" said Finn.

"I want you to make sure this would be a successful operation" continued Marceline to Finn, "if you manage to get the contestants to bring back Hambo, I'll hang out with you again."

With the help of Raven's powers, they were able to head toward where the witch's tower was located, there up on the very top of the tower sat Hambo watching them as they came through the portal.

"Man, I never felt so happy to see actual ground!" laughed Chris who ended up kissing the ground dirt floor.

"We have to get up to the tower and rescue that toy bear" said Noob.

"You actually care for that thing?" asked Velma.

"Hey, when I was alive I was born to do things like these" said Noob.

Confessions:

"Hmm, that shadowy ninja might be smarter than even me" said Dennis, "hmm, how to take him down is another question yet to be answered."

"Wha, I want my bear, wha, I want a bottle!" laughed Velma who was mocking Marceline not so secretly.

End of confessions.

Noob ended up vanishing and heading out first, Boogeyman typically used the Invisibility Cloak that Him gave him last challenge.

"You think she won't spot you in that?" asked Chris to Boogeyman.

"Uh, you can't see me!" laughed Boogeyman as he went off.

Confessions:

"I would like to help the vampire queen out here, but having Boogeyman pull off the Invisibility Cloak gag again, I can't turn down exposing him to the witch!" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

As for the witch herself, she was busy crafting a spell with her pot.

"Yes, yes, I smell something good I am crafting up and it's not food!" laughed the witch in an evil tone.

Boogeyman ended creeping up first even surprisingly before Noob.

"Ha, now's my chance to get pass that old bag" whispered Boogeyman.

As Boogeyman passed one corner, Chris was hiding behind that corner and ended up stomping his feet on the Invisibility Cloak sleeve revealing Boogeyman to the witch who was rather surprised to see an intruder.

"Intruder!" roared the witch.

"Ha, you can't see me!" laughed Boogeyman, "Because I have the Invisibility Cloak with me, boo!"

"It's mine now!" laughed Chris as he ended up wearing it.

"Hey get back here!" cried Boogeyman.

"Stop intruder!" roared the witch, "I'll turn you into a frog!"

Chris provided the perfect distraction for Noob to acquire Hambo, as he went to the top of the tower he ended up nabbing the toy bear which alerted the witch.

"Another intruder!" cried the witch.

She ended up turning Boogeyman into a frog who hopped away and went after Noob Sabiot instead.

"Toss the bear to me!" cried Chris who revealed himself.

"What, another one?!" cried the witch.

Noob ended up tossing the bear to Chris as the two ended up playing catch, Venom ended up bulldozing his way toward the witch knocking her down.

"Let's move!" cried Venom.

Dennis wasn't happy that Boogeyman turned into a frog as he hopped toward him.

"This is pathetic" sighed Dennis.

"Wow, they did it!" cried Finn.

"Hurry we need to get back to the Nightosphere!" added Jake.

Raven ended up using her powers from the other side to bring them back.

"Hambo!" cried Marceline who ended up hugging and kissing her teddy bear, "It seems that Chris along with Noob and Venom get to share immunity for bringing back Hambo!"

"Just a little effort known as team work" laughed Chris.

"As for the rest of you" laughed Hunson, "time to vote for one of you off!"

It was going to be a typical showdown between Velma and Boogeyman who was still in a frog form.

"Wow, no contest here on who would stay, sorry Boogeyman, you'll have to hop onto the Walkway of Shame, and this time you will be the first contestant not to be tarred and feathered, being changed into a frog is punishment enough" laughed Hunson.

As Boogeyman literally hopped onto the Walkway of Shame away, Hunson was rather impressed with Marceline taking control.

"Well, it was nice letting my daughter and her friend take control, but now I am back in business so till next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.


	18. Dragon Egg Recipe

Chapter 18: Dragon Egg Recipe

Once again it was time for Hunson to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, my daughter's last challenge for the time being, rescue her toy bear Hambo who was taken away by her former boyfriend Ash sold to a greedy old witch. The contestants' sole task was to rescue Hambo and brought it back.

Bad thing for a certain Boogeyman as he tried the Invisibly Cloak gag again, only to reveal himself to the witch who turned him into a frog at the end, and Noob, Chris and Venom did most of the work in rescuing Hambo. So get ready for some Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

Hunson indeed was more than eager to wake the contestants whom were asleep in their fort with a few loud bangs which woke everyone up.

Confessions:

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" laughed Spongebob.

"I can take whatever Hunson will throw at me" laughed Chris.

"No one will stand in my way this time" laughed Dennis.

End of confessions.

"Glad you could all make it" laughed Hunson, "today's challenge would be a tough one, you are to go after some dragon eggs and bring them to me."

"You call that tough?" asked Velma.

"You are forced to use gliders to glide across the high cliffs of the Nightosphere and acquire those eggs" continued Hunson, "bring me at least two eggs and the first contestant who does so wins immunity."

As the contestants were led by Hunson to the area of the challenge, there were gliders and baskets for the eggs already laid out.

"Alright, time to head on out" laughed Hunson.

But what Hunson didn't tell the contestants was that a certain Chef was going to try to shoot them out of the sky quite literally as Chef was setting up from afar.

Confessions:

"Now the fun begins" laughed Chef.

"Easy challenge, ha!" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

As the contestants took off, Velma felt confident that she could beat the rest of them.

Confessions:

"I am going to kick them out of the sky!" laughed Velma.

"No one will be able to beat me" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As Velma continued on her journey, Chef ended up firing some flaming arrows at Velma's glider which ended up making sure Velma would no longer be in the game itself as she was about to fall, she ended up trying to use her spider powers to create a web.

"Hey, pick me up!" cried Velma as Venom was gliding by.

"No way!" laughed Venom.

Venom ended up flying off, but it was ironically Chris who made it first to the first dragon nest to grab at least two eggs.

"Ha!" laughed Chris, "Too easy!"

Suddenly the dragon who was guarding her eggs arrived and noticed Chris taking them.

"Yikes!" cried Chris as he started to glide away from the dragon as it began to chase him down.

Confessions:

"Now to make sure he goes down!" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

Chef was readying the arrow about to fire it through a loop of fire targeting Chris' glider, Chef thought he could knock Chris out for good, but the arrow ended up hitting the dragon who then turned its anger toward Chef.

"Uh oh" said Chef.

Chef ran for his life as the dragon chased him, trying to literally light him on fire as he ran for his afterlife. Meanwhile, Dennis felt he could knock some other contestants out himself, he ended up trying to ram into Mandy who was holding her basket of eggs.

"Time to make you lose!" laughed Dennis.

"I never lose, but you will!" said Mandy.

With one punch, she sent Dennis crashing right into Kaz who was trying to head to the finish line only to find each other were not going to make it.

"Well, it looks like Chris will win immunity!" laughed Hunson as Chris came in first with Spongebob coming in second.

"Say what's going on with Chef?" asked Chris as he noticed the dragon breathing fire at Chef as he was trying to run for his life.

"Oh, that dragon will get tired soon enough, time to make some scrambled dragon eggs!" laughed Hunson.

It was an obvious choice, those whom were not going to receive a Hunson trophy were either Velma or Dennis.

"Velma, second time seeing you here, first time you didn't want to defend Marceline's friend and guest LSP" continued Hunson, "Dennis this is the first time you'll be here."

"And it better be the last" said Dennis.

"Which is why you'll be staying" added Hunson as he threw the last trophy to him.

"Hey, wait a minute!" cried Velma.

Velma soon found herself tarred and feathered by Finn and Jake to which she ended up walking the Walkway of Shame out for good.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.


	19. Free for All Combat

Chapter 19: Free for All Combat

Once again, it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was a glider race to acquire at least two dragon eggs that our contestants had to acquire. Velma had to land herself on her own web after Chef fired some flaming arrows at her glider.

He was about to knock out Chris with the same method, except he ended up hitting the dragon who was going to attack Chris, causing the dragon to turn on Chef!

In the end, Velma ended getting voted off and taking the Walkway of Shame out. So who'll be next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their fort, Chef decided to wake them up by lumping a few flash grenades in the fort which did indeed got them right out.

Confessions:

"Man, this would be illegal if I did that!" laughed Chris.

"Mean Chef!" cried Spongebob.

"I have to admire his willingness to try something like this" laughed Venom.

End of confessions.

"Glad you could all make it out" laughed Hunson, "your challenge for today will face each other in mortal combat free for all!"

"And the last one standing will win immunity" added Chef.

"Let's lead them to the arena" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson and Chef led the contestants to the arena they were going to fight in, they were given a rack filled with various weapons from various ages.

"Oh, this looks so hi-tech" laughed Chris as he grabbed a lightsaber from the rack.

"Ha, I don't need a weapon" said Venom.

"Time to enjoy a nice bazooka!" laughed Dennis.

"Always nice going with the chainsaw" said Mandy as she took it from the rack.

"And I get, nunchucks?" asked Kaz as he didn't even know how to use them.

"Hmm, this axe may suit me" laughed Noob.

"A spatula always works well!" laughed Spongebob.

"Alright you'll all be given a few minutes to get into your positions, then when Jake hits the large bell you'll fight!" laughed Hunson.

As the contestants got into their position, Dennis started first by trying to fire a rocket from his bazooka at Venom, Venom ended up dodging with ease and the rocket ended up knocking out Noob Sabiot.

Confessions:

"Well, at least I hit something" said Dennis.

"I am going to enjoy beating him to a pulp!" laughed Venom referring to Dennis.

End of confessions.

Mandy and Chris ended up dueling, the chainsaw was able to withstand a cut from the lightsaber Chris was holding, as the two continued to duel, the two noticed Venom charging at Dennis was being beaten up by Venom quite badly too gruesome to see. As for Kaz and Spongebob, Kaz was mostly hurting himself with the nunchucks that he had acquired while Spongebob had ended up knocking him down with his spatula.

"Yea!" laughed Spongebob.

Spongebob then noticed Mandy and Chris were turning on him.

"Let's say we put our differences aside and show how to fight!" laughed Chris.

Spongebob ran for his life as Chris and Mandy came right at him with their weapons, Venom ended up joining along and ended up beating all three up. After the carnage, Venom was the only one left standing.

"Well, it seems like Venom here is going to be the winner, as for the rest of you, you'll be voting someone off" laughed Hunson.

The choices were a vote between Dennis and Noob Sabiot both were pretty hurt from Venom attacking them. Kaz was the only few contestants whom wasn't hurt that much from the fight as the others were hurt from Venom tearing them up.

"Dennis, you made the mistake of not hitting your real target Venom, Noob, you got hit before you could take down anyone else" said Hunson, "last trophy of me goes to, Noob. Sorry Dennis, looks like you'll be voted off!"

"This is impossible, I shouldn't have gotten voted off!" cried Dennis which he soon ended up finding tar being poured over him by Finn and feathers being dropped on him by Jake.

"Time for you to take the Walkway of Shame out" laughed Hunson, "Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!"

As Dennis ended up leaving the scene, Venom was itching to have some fun with the others whom were still remain within the game as he ended up meeting up with Him and was giving Him a beat down.

"Listen to me" said Venom, "You are going to help me get out of here and you don't have a choice."

"Alright, what do you want?" asked Him.

"A way to find myself around everyone and the upcoming challenges" continued Venom.

"It's a deal" said Him who didn't have any choice for himself.


	20. Survive the Other Billy

Chapter 20: Survive the Other Billy

Once again it was time for Hunson to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was a free for all combat fight! Between our remaining contestants, Dennis, Venom, Chris, Spongebob, Mandy, Kaz and Noob Sabiot. Some thought they all had what it takes like Dennis did, unfortunately for Dennis, he ended up firing his bazooka at the wrong target knocking out Noob from the combat zone which then made Venom angry since he was the obvious target.

In the end, Dennis got finally voted off for good. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

Chris was rather impatient in the hopes that this time around he'd finally be the victor among them all.

Confessions:

"This time around, I have a hunch that I will be able to win" laughed Chris, "and maybe I should bring along Heather and Alejandro to take my place."

"Oh boy, I am sure Plankton and Mr. Krabs would like a long vacation, those two are always at each other's throats" said Spongebob.

End of confessions.

Suddenly as the contestants ended up sleeping, Trigon came along and ended up lifting the foundation of the fort and began to shake it around which ended up getting the inside of the fort pretty messed up to which he then promptly placed it right down.

"Let's see if everyone's up" laughed Hunson as he noticed most were in pain.

"That was a earthshaking wakeup call" said Kaz.

"Nope, it was Trigon just having a creative way of getting you all up" laughed Hunson.

"So what's the challenge for today?" asked Chris.

"Survive Billy" continued Hunson.

Confessions:

"Hunson better not be referring to my Billy, it this will be one easy challenge" said Mandy.

"I thought he got voted off" said Noob referring also to Billy as the shadowy ninja was rather confused as well.

End of confessions.

"Nope, it's a different Billy" continued Hunson, "Chef is showing him around the place."

Indeed Chef was showing a Billy around the place, however it wasn't THE Billy that Mandy was referring to, but the Legendary Billy of Ooo who was looking for a place to retire.

"Even though I have done nothing wrong in my life, I just cannot stand living on the surface anymore" continued Billy to Chef, "always with the imitating heroes asking for guidance. No more."

Confessions:

"Got a special present for him" laughed Chef as he had some odd pair of glasses.

End of confessions.

"Here, have these sunglasses" continued Chef, "on the house."

"I guess I could use them since it's pretty hot down here" said Billy, but as Billy placed the sunglasses on himself Chef ended up vanishing.

"That's my cue to leave" laughed Chef softly.

Meanwhile for the contestants, they were led by Hunson to where the Legendary Billy was located.

"So is this really our Billy that was with us or is it someone else we do not recognize?" asked Chris who was still confused.

"For the last time there is more than one Billy, and no he's not the Billy that was voted off" sighed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Geeze these people are so slow!" cried Hunson.

End of confessions.

Billy through his new sunglasses noticed that once the contestants came into view, instead of seeing friendly people they were the Lich King led by his minions.

"Lich King, Lich King!" cried Billy as he spotted Kaz mistakenly thinking he was the Lich King, "And he has his minions with him!"

"What, who are you talking about, what is this Lich King?!" cried Kaz.

Chef who is behind a rock ends up handing Billy an axe.

"You're going to need this" laughed Chef.

"Thanks" laughed Billy, "charge!"

"Everyone run for it!" cried Chris.

As the contestants ran for their lives from the Legendary Billy, Chef was having the time of his life along with Him laughing at the contestants.

"I can't believe that worked!" laughed Chef who was laughing so hard to Him.

"Yea, I know, Billy thinks Kaz is the Lich King, and the rest his minions!" laughed Him.

"Yea, that magic sure is fun!" laughed Chef.

Meanwhile, Kaz was running out of places to hide from the Legendary Billy who was not about to stop his rampage against the Lich and his minions. Noob attempts to protect Kaz, but ends up getting beaten up pretty badly by the Legendary Billy.

"Ha, you are now broken skeleton!" laughed Billy to Noob.

"Please, don't hurt me!" cried Kaz as he soon found himself backed to a rock.

"I shall now finish you for good" continued Billy.

"You think we should help him?" asked Mandy to Chris and Venom.

"Hey, after seeing Noob getting beaten up, I am not so sure I can do it" continued Venom.

"There is only one way to handle this, karate!" laughed Spongebob as he stepped in, "Let the expert handle this."

"That sponge is going to be sliced into pieces" said Chris, "this I have to see."

Spongebob ends up leaping on top of Billy's head with his karate gear in hand.

Confessions:

"Wouldn't Sandy be proud!" laughed Spongebob.

"I cannot believe that sponge is the better fighter" said Venom who was perplexed a bit.

End of confessions.

Spongebob fought with all of his might using every technique that Sandy had taught him, he ended up hitting Billy in the stomach and ended up clobbering him a bit with a few more punches which Chef ended up coming in to take off the sunglasses.

"What, what happen, I thought I was being beaten by the Lich and his minions" said Billy as he got up.

"Nah, we kind of tricked you to fight these guys to make you think you were fighting the Lich" laughed Chef, "was funny seeing the face of Chris and the others run for their lives!"

"I suppose I will have to look elsewhere" said Billy.

"Wait, I think you'd make a great support role for the third season" continued Hunson.

"On the other hand" continued Billy who agreed to stay after all.

"As for the rest of you besides Spongebob, you'll get to vote for someone off!" laughed Hunson.

It was an obvious vote between Kaz and Noob Sabiot.

"Kaz, you apparently got frighten and cowered in fear of the Legendary Billy" said Hunson to which he then threw the last trophy to him, "but cowardice for now will not get you voted off, sorry Noob, you got beaten up pretty badly back there."

"It was a good run" said Noob as he was being a good sport as Finn and Jake poured tar and feather onto him, "I'll head on out."

"An honorable ninja until the very end, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.


	21. William Tell Overkill

Chapter 21: William Tell Overkill

Once again it was time for Hunson to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was the Legendary Billy who was brought to the Nightosphere. He thought he found a place to retire, instead he supposedly found the Lich King lurking about where instead he mistaken our contestants for the Lich King and the rest of his minions.

Kaz was the Lich King who nearly could have been defeated by the Legendary Billy, but soon came Noob Sabiot to his defense but to no avail, he was defeated, and eventually voted off. Yet it was Spongebob who came to save the day with his karate skills that got him immunity.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

For the remaining contestants, Chris was sleeping quite peacefully on his bed when suddenly an arrow nearly ended getting him at his head, especially his hairdo.

"What the?!" cried Chris as he looked at the arrow.

Confessions:

"Okay, that goes too far, Hunson can't use arrows to wake me up, especially if it also means trying to nix my hairdo!" cried Chris.

"Bravo Hunson, bravo" said Mandy who didn't seem to care for Chris.

"Glad he didn't shoot one at me" laughed Venom, "or I'd have come out and tear him to limb from limb."

End of confessions.

Chris notices a piece of paper attached to the arrow.

"It's a note" said Chris.

"What does it say?" asked Spongebob.

"Get out of here you wankers" said Chris, "more arrows are on the way."

Suddenly arrows started to fly into the fort which the contestants began to scramble to get out.

"Run!" cried Chris.

As Chris and the others escaped, Hunson was waiting right outside.

"Like my wake up call, it has to do something with the challenge today" laughed Hunson.

"Say who fired all of those arrows?" asked Mandy.

As the contestants gazed afar they noticed several Snipers with bow and arrows ready.

"Ha, they'll be included in the upcoming challenge, follow me" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led them to the area of the challenge, Chef was loading some killer bee hives into some vases and covered up the open area.

"Today's challenge will be carrying a vase over your head" continued Hunson.

"And the Snipers?" asked Chris.

"You are to dodge the arrows they fire, if they hit a vase that you are carrying over your head, be prepared to run from not just the arrows, but the killer bees as well" laughed Hunson, "first contestant who makes it across with their vase intact wins immunity."

Confessions:

"Most elaborate challenge ever!" laughed Chris.

"Hope I don't get stung!" cried Kaz.

End of confessions.

As the contestants grabbed the vases filled with killer bee hives, Chef fired a gun filled with blanks which then they began their race. The Snipers began to fire their arrows at them, first one struck was the vase Kaz was carrying. The killer bees quickly swarmed around Kaz started to sting him pretty badly which he then began to run around in circles even knocking Venom down.

Confessions:

"I am going to make that runt pay!" cried Venom.

"Ha, spaz!" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

Venom ended up chasing Kaz along with the killer bees, as for the other contestants, Mandy, Chris and Spongebob were neck and neck. Spongebob noticed a few arrows coming his way, he ended up tossing the vase and ended up catching it in the end. Mandy wasn't so lucky, but she was lucky enough to run away from the bees. Chris ended up getting to the finish line first with Spongebob in second and Mandy in third.

"Wow, I guess Chris gets to have immunity!" laughed Hunson, "As for the rest of you, you'll be voting off someone."

Confessions:

"That runt is going down" said Venom who was voting against Kaz.

"Bye, bye Kaz" said Mandy.

"Too bad for you" sighed Spongebob as he was voting for Kaz to be voted off.

End of confessions.

"Let's see" said Hunson as Venom and Kaz awaited their fate during the ceremony, "we have one vote for Venom, one vote for Kaz, another vote for Kaz and lastly, we have another vote for Kaz. Kaz, it looks like you get to be voted off."

"What?!" cried Kaz as he soon found tar and feathers being poured onto him by Finn and Jake.

"And you also get the Walkway of Shame out" added Hunson, "until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!"

But as it seemed like it was almost in the clear, a certain Nega Kuki was secretly meeting up with Him as she had remained quite silent throughout the entire ordeal.

"So, you want to take down Venom?" asked Him, "He tried to force me a deal with him."

"I can stop that for good" laughed Nega Kuki.

"Let's hope so, or I'll make you vanish for good" laughed Him.

"No problem" laughed Nega Kuki, "I'll make sure anyone who crosses me gets the boot. After all, you helped me hide during the rest of the challenges."

"Yes, that secret should be kept shut for now" laughed Him.


	22. Nega Kuki and Hunson's Amulet

Chapter 22: Nega Kuki and Hunson's Amulet

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was a wake up call that included lots, and lots of arrows! That drove our contestants outside their fort. The challenge, carry a vase with a killer bee hive in it and avoid the arrows! First one to do it would win immunity.

Kaz, however didn't seem to make it as an arrow struck his vase which caused the killer bees to sting him, and ended up ruining Venom's chances which Venom ended up giving chase. In the end, Kaz was voted off for good. So who'll be voted off next? Find out on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

A certain Hunson Abadeer was searching for his missing amulet as he ended up getting everyone up early.

"Alright, which one of you has my amulet?" asked Hunson.

Confessions:

"What the heck is he talking about?" asked Mandy.

"I have no clue what his amulet looks like" said Chris.

End of confessions.

"Come on, I am doing a search with all of you to see which one stole my amulet" said Hunson.

"Uh, Mr. Abadeer sir, none of us knows what it looks like" said Spongebob, "so how could we steal it?"

"The sponge has good points" added Venom.

"Well, I am not going to leave, because I am going to make sure Chef will be in charge of this challenge" laughed Hunson as he then called in Chef.

"Oh boy, I get to have fun!" laughed Chef.

But someone did took Hunson's amulet, Him had stolen it to give it to Nega Kuki who was still going to make a surprise return.

"Ah, the amulet of power which Hunson holds dear to the Nightosphere" laughed Him, "is now in your grasp."

"And soon I can squash them for good so that Hunson would have no choice but to make me the only one to have a second chance" laughed Nega Kuki.

"Put it on kid" laughed Him as he gave her the amulet which she did.

Meanwhile, Chef was making everyone miserable as he was doing exercise endurance challenges for the others.

"We are not going to leave ladies, until one of you admits that you stole Hunson's amulet" continued Chef.

"I am telling you, we don't know what the heck it looks like, so how the heck could we have stolen it?!" cried Chris as he was trying to lift some buckets on a pole filled with water.

"I do not care!" laughed Chef, "It pleases me to see you all miserable!"

Suddenly a demonic roar could be heard in the distance.

"Say, what the heck was that?" asked Spongebob.

"What?" asked Hunson.

The roar happened again.

"There, I heard it too" added Venom.

"Must be Trigon stepping on a large nail, I'll go make him comfortable again" said Hunson as he left.

Confessions:

"That did not sound like Trigon" said Chris.

"I'm worried!" cried Spongebob as he noticed Hunson had been gone for a long time.

"Whatever it is, it must be more powerful than Hunson" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

Suddenly Hunson came running back to them as he had Finn and Jake handle the situation.

"We have to run, now!" ordered Hunson.

"Ha, I knew this had something to do with the amulet and it wasn't us!" added Chris.

"Just move, move, move!" ordered Hunson.

Hunson and the others ran off for their lives, as Nega Kuki in her beast form thanks to Hunson's amulet was rampaging throughout the Nightosphere. Finn and Jake were doing their best to try to stop her along with the Legendary Billy who joined in but to no avail. The Legendary Billy was pushed right aside like paper by Nega Kuki's large arm, and she ended up turning Jake into a bat and smacking Finn with Jake.

"Man, she's tough!" cried Finn.

"We have to get that amulet off of her" said the Legendary Billy.

Meanwhile, Hunson found a safe zone where the contestants could stay.

"I am going to make a challenge out of this, whoever can get the amulet off of Nega Kuki will immunity" said Hunson.

"And if Nega Kuki beats all of us?" asked Spongebob.

"I am going to have to end this season with her winning" sighed Hunson.

Confessions:

"No one ruins a good reality show like this, no one, if someone did this to my show, I'd be ticked!" said Chris.

End of confessions.

"I say we come up with a strategy" said Chris as he huddled together with Venom, Mandy and Spongebob, "we are going to need a good distraction."

"Leave that to me" laughed Spongebob, "distraction is my middle name. And besides, Squidward says I am a good distractor at work."

As they went to work, Spongebob was right at the center with Nega Kuki approaching she noticed Spongebob.

"This is who to oppose me?" laughed Nega Kuki.

"Hey, since you are in a beast form, I got a treat for you" laughed Spongebob.

Spongebob ended up doing a stupid little dance that ended up ironically giving Chris, Mandy and Venom time to outflank Nega Kuki.

"I say one of us gets that amulet off of her neck" added Mandy.

"You just throw us there Venom" added Chris.

"Will do" added Venom.

Venom ends up grabbing Mandy and Chris and tosses them onto Nega Kuki's back. She ends up stomping on Spongebob with her feet but Spongebob doesn't feel a thing since he's a sponge.

"That tickles" laughed Spongebob.

"Now is our chance!" said Mandy.

Both Mandy and Chris end up grabbing the amulet, yanking right off of Nega Kuki's neck to which she ends up turning back to normal.

"So, Miss Tough Beast isn't so tough at all" said Chris.

"And I got a good punishment for her, time to tar and feather her!" laughed Chef as he did so himself.

"Wow, thank you" said Hunson as Chris and Mandy handed him the amulet, "I am going to give you for immunity for helping get this back, as for Nega Kuki, time to say bye, bye for good."

"No, this isn't fair!" cried Nega Kuki, "I was nearly in grasp!"

After Nega Kuki was shamed by her display, Chef was indeed looking to investigate how Hunson's amulet got stolen in the first place, it would have almost seemed like it was an obvious inside job.


	23. Chef's Great Cook Off Race

Chapter 23: Chef's Great Cook Off Race

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, Nega Kuki who apparently somehow got hold of my amulet was able to take charge literally trying to destroy anyone who was in her path! That being not just me, but the rest of my contestants whom I asked for them to take off the amulet if they could stop her, they'll share immunity!

Spongebob provided the distraction, while Venom ended throwing Chris and Mandy up onto Nega Kuki's back eventually yanking the amulet off of her and putting her to shame. So what'll happen next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

As the contestants laid sleeping in the fort, Chris was rather confident now that Nega Kuki was gone that he could make a quick dash to the finish.

Confessions:

"I think I can take them all one with one hand tied behind my back" laughed Chris.

"No way that Chris is getting passed me" laughed Venom.

"Oh boy, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready" laughed Spongebob.

"No one makes Mandy a loser" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

While the contestants slept, Chef was cooking up some first class meals.

"Something different for a change" laughed Chef.

The smell of the good food ended getting all four up and out of the fort.

"Something smells good" said Venom who had saliva tripping down.

"I hope what you're cooking is good as a Krabby Patty" continued Spongebob.

Chef then suddenly placed some of the delicious steaks he was cooking onto plates and placed covers over them.

"Today's challenge will be a challenge of temptation which Hunson states I should be in charge" laughed Chef, "each of you will have a steak to carry, whoever can lead the steak to its destination being where Hunson Abadeer is hosting a feast with his daughter Marceline will win immunity."

"And just how the heck are we supposed to find where he is?" asked Spongebob.

"Ha, that's your problem" laughed Chef as he then heads off.

Confessions:

"This steak smells so good" laughed Chris, "wish he'd have cook more when we were alive."

"Hmm, how to get around this" said Venom as he heard his stomach growling, "knock it off!"

"This is a tough one" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

Venom tried to concentrate his appetite as he headed off with the others holding the steak in its secured box. But as the four continued they were heading toward an area of starving victims of the Nightosphere were roaming about. A few zombies whom were stuck in the Nightosphere, a Hunter smelled something unusually good.

"Meat!" laughed the Hunter.

"My meat!" roared the Tank as it pushed the Hunter aside.

Meanwhile the four contestants continued their trek unaware of the dangers.

"Uh do you get the feeling that some of the residents of the Nightosphere are looking at us oddly?" asked Spongebob.

"How could you make that conclusion?" asked Chris.

Suddenly saliva was dripping onto Chris' box.

"Venom!" roared Chris.

"Uh, I'm over here" said Venom.

"But if you are there, who is drooling on my steak's box?!" cried Chris.

Suddenly the large Tank was shown right in front of them.

"Run for your life!" cried Chris.

"Steak!" roared the Tank.

Chris and the others ended up running for their lives as the Tank continued to give chase, the Hunter joined in, along with a Smoker which tried to use its tentacles to snatch the steak from Mandy who ended up beating it back.

"Back off!" roared Mandy.

Suddenly the four ended up coming across some regular zombies whom were looking not at their flesh but at their steaks.

"Steak!" roared one of the zombies.

"Everyone run again!" cried Chris.

Venom ended up beating up most of the oncoming zombies which the four eventually made it, however one of the zombies was lucky enough to grab Venom's steak which he was unaware it was missing until he decided to look for it after the ordeal.

"Great, I'm going to lose!" cried Venom to himself, "Unless."

Venom then spotted Mandy's steak box as she laid down to rest.

"Perfect timing" said Venom.

Venom made the switch without Mandy noticing, as the four continued their way, they made it to the feast where Hunson was waiting.

"About time you all came" laughed Hunson, "let's hope this will be the first time where I won't have to vote for you off."

"And there should be steaks for enough of us" added Jake as he along with Finn were at the table.

"Bring on the first one" said Hunson.

"First steak" laughed Chris, "a steak that a vampire would actually like, and not the other kind made out of wood."

"So true" laughed Hunson.

"Second" said Spongebob.

"For you my boy" said Hunson as he handed the steak over to Finn.

"Third" said Venom as he gave his steak to Hunson.

"And Mandy, did you bring your steak?" asked Hunson.

Mandy was surprised that she couldn't believe that her steak was missing.

"What, this is impossible!" cried Mandy.

"Great, I am going to have to share with my daughter" sighed Hunson as it was his steak that had gone missing, "sorry Mandy, you will not be coming back."

Then as she was tarred and feathered by the Legendary Billy she realized who took her steak as it was Venom who was the culprit.

"You!" roared Mandy, "You may have gotten me voted off, but I swear I shall make sure the next challenge will be sabotaged to have you gone!"

"Oh, I am so scared" laughed Venom.

"I'll be back to make you pay" said Mandy as she headed on out.

"Will she achieve her deed? Find out next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2" laughed Hunson as he was cutting his steak.

"Hey, you're giving yourself the bigger piece!" whined Marceline which Hunson ended up grumbling making an even cut in the end.


	24. More Terrifying Than Venom

Chapter 24: More Terrifying Than Venom

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was a race for the steaks to the feast! Meaning our four remaining contestants had to give the steaks that Chef had cooked to me, my daughter and her two friends Finn and Jake for a wonderful feast!

However, on the way, they ran into zombies who ignored their flesh and went for the flesh of the steak! One of the steaks ended up missing, namely Mandy's steak which after everyone got through, they ended up sharing immunity excluding Mandy. So who'll make it to the final two? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

Him indeed was planning to backstab Venom for good as he was meeting up with Duncan, Mandy and Nega Kuki whom were although kicked off the game were interested in forming an alliance with Him.

"I am going to give you all one last chance at revenge" laughed Him, "I don't want to give away the challenge, but I have heard of horrifying monsters that are able to be controlled by remotes."

"Even scarier than Venom?" asked Duncan.

"Yes, even scarier than him" added Him.

"And just what kind of a monster are we talking about?" asked Mandy.

"You'll find out" laughed Him.

Meanwhile the remaining trio slept peacefully in their fort unaware of the impending dangers of the challenge before the final two.

Confessions:

"I can take on anything Hunson dares throws at me, bring it on, I bet even his most scariest monster will be afraid of me" laughed Venom.

"I am game" laughed Chris.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" laughed Spongebob.

End of confessions.

A loud bell rang which Chef used a club to hit the large bell which was placed right outside.

"I hope you three are ready for the challenge that'd determine who'll be the final two!" laughed Hunson.

"Boy are we ever ready!" laughed Spongebob.

"Even if let's say I am responsible for unleashing some horrible monsters on you?" asked Hunson.

"Worse than Venom and those zombies?" asked Chris.

"Worse than them" laughed Hunson, "but I'm not going to let you in on it since they are too gruesome to even mention."

As Hunson led the trio, he led them to a large maze that was quite dark.

"Flashlights" laughed Hunson as he gave each one to them.

Confessions:

"We're going to be using these?" laughed Venom, "Weak."

"Pretty dark in there" laughed Spongebob.

End of confessions.

"You three are to head into the maze and find the Iron Maiden, inside the Iron Maiden are three marbles that'd provide even better light than these flashlights here" continued Hunson, "first two contestants that bring me their marbles wins heading onto the final two!"

"And what about that thing you said about the monsters?" asked Spongebob.

"Oh yea, we kind of let some Brutes run free" laughed Hunson, "they enjoy the dark because they're mostly blind. Anyway, good luck."

As the trio headed inside the maze, Him gave Duncan, Mandy and Nega Kuki remote controls.

"I have already placed controllers on the Brute monsters" continued Him, "they are so gruesome, even more hideous than Venom!"

"Hideous how?" asked Mandy.

"Let's say their face is split into two" laughed Him.

"That's disgusting even on my own level" added Nega Kuki, "but if they can scare Venom, then I'm all for it!"

Meanwhile for the daring trio, Spongebob was finding his way around a corner when he heard some odd sounds.

"Uh, Chris, Venom, is that you making that sound?" asked Spongebob.

"I don't make those kind of sounds" added Venom.

"Yea, me neither" added Chris.

Spongebob soon shines his light onto what seemed like a horrible twisted Brute.

"Yikes!" cried Spongebob, "Monster! And it is worse than Venom!"

The Brute let out an inhuman roar that even turned Venom from his traditional black to white.

"Ha, he is scarier than you!" laughed Chris as they started to run.

Venom tried his best to stand his ground at the Brute, but the Brute which was being controlled by Mandy ended up punching Venom a few times, and then another Brute joined in controlled by Nega Kuki also ended up beating up Venom from behind.

"We have to do something, those two are beating him up!" cried Spongebob.

Suddenly drool started to drip down as the two looked up it was a third Brute staring down at them.

"I think we got our own problems!" cried Chris.

The two ran for their lives until they found the Iron Maiden.

"It's the Iron Maiden!" said Spongebob.

"But how the heck are we going to open it?" asked Chris.

Suddenly the Brute just simply ran into the Iron Maiden which it fell opening showing some pretty white marbles that glared to blind the Brute.

"Back foul beast!" roared Spongebob as he showed off his marble to the Brute who ran off.

Eventually the two came to the rescue of Venom which the two Brutes backed off.

"Let's bring him home" said Spongebob.

As both Spongebob and Chris dragged out a beaten up Venom, Hunson wasn't surprised that the two made it out except for Venom.

"Venom, I am surprised and sorry that you did not make it out" said Hunson, "well in one piece that is, so I am afraid I am going to have to kick you off and give the final challenge to these two!"

"Horray!" laughed Spongebob.

"So let's hope these two are ready for the final challenge next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!" laughed Hunson.

Venom being beaten up by the Brute monsters was punishment enough as Venom headed off in his own Walkway of Shame.


	25. Y Wolf Race

Chapter 25: Y Wolf Race

Once again Hunson Abadeer was going to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time here on Survive the Nightosphere 2, it was a race through a maze with a few monsters worse than Venom himself! Some of them caught up with Venom whom ended beating the tar out of him, but not before Spongebob and Chris ended up finding the marbles I was looking for in the Iron Maiden and shining a light for Venom to escape.

In the end, it's come down to Chris and Spongebob, so who'll get another chance? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 2!

End of commentary.

As the two remaining contestants slept in their fort, both of them were itching for the fight.

Confessions:

"I better get a second chance" said Chris, "I really, really, really do."

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" laughed Spongebob.

End of confessions.

As the two slept, Marceline who floated right down with her guitar in hand began to strike one string alerting the two inside as they ran out they were surprised to find her and not her father.

"Dad says he wanted me to give you two the final challenge" said Marceline.

"Oh boy, just what kind of exciting challenge that we'd have to do today?" asked Spongebob.

"Follow me" said Marceline.

She ends up taking the two to where a couple of Y wolves were located.

"You are to ride these two Y wolves in a race, you are also to take Hambo toward me and hand it over to me, the winner of the final challenge gets to have a second chance" said Marceline.

Confessions:

"That's it, this will be simple!" laughed Chris.

"Piece of cake!" laughed Spongebob.

End of confessions.

But as the two got onto the Y wolves, it proved to be harder to maintain balance and control, and Marceline purposely left out how she had laid traps around the race course. Hunson himself was there with his daughter as Chef fired the gun filled with blanks the two started off the race.

"Oh boy, I'm going to do it!" laughed Spongebob.

"Not if I am going up ahead!" laughed Chris.

As the two raced around the corner, some spikes ended popping up which Spongebob was able to dodge, but Chris couldn't keep his Y wolf steer clear which the wolf ended up trying to heal. Chris eventually got back on his feet and so did the Y wolf on its paws as it zoomed off with Chris on top of it racing Spongebob. Spongebob and his Y wolf were knocked down by a large club which allowed Chris to pass by.

"Ha, looks like I'm going to get that toy bear!" laughed Chris.

"Not if I can help it!" said Spongebob.

Spongebob quickly cooked up a Krabby Patty and handed it to his Y wolf.

"Here boy, go really fast and avoid all the traps!" laughed Spongebob.

The Y wolf took the Krabby Patty and the two raced ahead of Chris, and ended up heading to where Hunson and Marceline were, but before Spongebob could give Marceline her bear back, Him who made a deal with Hunson was doing his best to try to sabotage Chris mostly he fired a fireball at his Y wolf that sent them tumbling toward Spongebob and in the midst of the struggle, Hambo was torn into two which Marceline gasped in horror that her bear was now in two.

"Uh, don't worry Marceline, we can fix it" said Spongebob, "It'd be all better!"

"You two are going to pay!" roared Marceline as she grew into her large bat form ready to stomp on the two for good.

"I guess there will be no winners this season" sighed Chris.

"Wait a second" said Hunson as he stepped in, "Chris' Y wolf was knocked down by a fireball that came from Him."

"Uh oh" said Him as he began to make a run for it.

Him not even in his own large form could defeat Marceline and was quickly beaten up.

"I think I am going to give Spongebob a second chance" added Hunson.

"And I can have Patrick and Squidward return by trading in Mr. Krabs, the Flying Dutchman and Plankton, wouldn't they all like to vacation here!" laughed Spongebob.

"It's a done deal" laughed Hunson.

"No wait!" cried Squidward as he soon found himself being given a second chance, "Let me stay!"

As the trio were lifted up in the air by a heavenly light, Chris soon found himself in the same place as last season. For the trio of new guests, Mr. Krabs, the Flying Dutchman and Plankton soon found themselves in the Nightosphere.

"What happen to me money, I was having the time of me life!" cried Mr. Krabs.

"Say, I am the one who is supposed to put people to their doom!" cried the Flying Dutchman.

"This place, is perfect to conquer!" laughed Plankton.

"Uh, fellas, I am the one in charge here" laughed Hunson, "and I got some nice cages for you to be in."

[Instead of Spongebob grabbing Hambo, in spite of the sponge's best efforts, Chris managed to grab it, as Him fired a fireball attacking Spongebob and his Y wolf, both tumbled toward Chris and his Y wolf were as the two struggled for the bear, they ended up tearing it into two.

"You two are going to pay!" cried Marceline as she changed herself into her large bat form.

"Wait!" cried Hunson as he stepped in front of the two, "You don't want to hurt them, it was Him who sabotaged Spongebob that caused the accident."

"So, you!" laughed Marceline.

Him was pounded into the ground by Marceline pretty good.

"I think I am going to give Chris a second chance" laughed Hunson.

"And I am going to bring in Heather and Alejandro as a trade in for Chef to come back with me" laughed Chris.

"So be it" said Hunson.

Soon both Heather and Alejandro found themselves in the Nightosphere with Chris and Chef gone for good.

"What, where are we?!" cried Alejandro.

"You are in the Nightosphere!" laughed Hunson.]


End file.
